


You Promised

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: When the ninja camp found out that Brian was gay they attacked him and for ten years continued to abuse him. Danny found out and saved Brian, promising that he would never let Brian get hurt again.It's a heavy promise. Can he keep it?





	

“Ninja Brian, it’s time for your special training.” The black clad man smirked as he dragged Ninja Brian from his room after deeming that he was taking too long. It didn’t matter that he was naked from the waist up. Brian wondered why he even bothered getting dressed anyway. He would be stripped down to his boxers in just a few minutes.

On his way to the training grounds all eyes were on him, whispers were exchanged and Brian could here laughter. The only person who looked both confused and upset was Ninja Daniel. It made sense, he was new and probably had little clue as to what was going on.

Brian was gay, and when the leaders of the camp found that out almost ten years ago they forced Brian into what they called special training. It wasn’t training at all. Brian’s time consisted of being beaten and yelled at for an hour, sometimes two. When this first started happening Brian would cry, then after a while he tried to fight back, he’d scream right back at them which lead to them cutting his throat deep enough to damage his vocal cords so he could never speak back again, Brian thought they were going to kill him but he had no such luck. Now Brian no longer cries, nor does he fight back, instead he just feels numb as he gets stripped and abused in front of a crowd consisting of all the other ninjas who felt no sympathy for him.

At least Brian thought none of them had sympathy for him but when he was returning back to his chambers his eyes met Ninja Daniels and he saw that the ninja had tears in his eyes. Brian gave him a weak smile before he continued making his way to his horrid, uncomfortable room that stank of piss and didn’t have a bed so he slept on the floor with a single pillow that lacked most of its stuffing and an itchy blanket that scratched his skin.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Ninja Brian. Since the rest of the camp hated him he never got sent on missions, in fact he was just a punching bag for the rest of them. He couldn’t leave though; he would surely be killed if he even tried.

That night however it seemed that he would finally be free.

Ninja Daniel disturbed Brian’s slumber, and at first he thought the man was going to hurt him, but to his surprise Daniel was crying, and he looked so afraid, yet there was also a look of determination on his face.

“I saw what they did to you today, it’s horrible. I don’t get what’s wrong about you being gay… They… they want me to kill you… tomorrow, in front of everyone. I don’t… I don’t want to kill people anymore Brian, so I’m going to get us out of here!”

Brian was sceptical. From what he had heard Ninja Daniel didn’t even need to be at the camp, he was already better than any ninja to ever exist. Why would he want to help someone as pathetic as Brian?

“Please, we don’t have much time.”

The desperation in his voice was something that couldn’t be faked, so Brian chose to go with him. Even if he died it was better than being at the camp.

Brian got up from his makeshift bed on the floor, his body ached but he was used to it by now. Danny couldn’t make himself look away from all the cuts and bruises littered on Brian’s body, his whole body was practically covered. Brian quickly changed, trying to ignore the fact that Daniel was watching him.

Sneaking out wasn’t as difficult as they thought it would be, there were a few people on guard but Daniel could take them if it was needed, which it wasn’t. The people on guard were normally weaklings, and didn’t care much for the job, it wasn’t like anyone had tried to escape before anyway.

So Ninja Daniel and Ninja Brian escaped with little problems, but realised in the real world they had no clue what to do. They were homeless for the first time.

“I don’t think I thought this through that well, I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

Brian signed that it was okay, but Daniel didn’t seem to understand. It was a little upsetting that he was stuck with someone who wouldn’t understand him, but Brian should have seen it coming, it wasn’t like sign language was commonly taught anymore. At the camp people could talk, and when on missions there were subtle hand gestures that were used, so there wasn’t a need for it. No one cared about Brian anyway. Why Brian even bothered learning he didn’t know, but maybe it would be more useful now.

The pair walked until they entered the city. It was like nothing they had ever seen before and they were in awe. The bright lights were almost blinding, contrasting the dark sky. The amount of buildings was almost overwhelming and the two were sure they’d get lost easily and made sure to stay close to one another.

Daniel had enough money to book a hotel room for a week. It only had one single bed, but they were willing to take anything until they could find their way in the world. The room wasn’t amazing, at least to Daniel it wasn’t due to living in one of the most luxurious rooms at the camp, and he felt as if he’d been over charged, but for Brian it was the best room he’d ever been in. Even before the camp found out about his sexuality he was in a shitty room. This was luxury to him.

Ninja Daniel let Brian sleep in the bed, which wasn’t big enough for the both of them. At first he was hesitant but Daniel insisted, after everything he’d been through the least Brian deserved was a bed. The floor smelt awful and was uneven making it very uncomfortable, but knowing what Brian had been through for years, Daniel could handle just a week of this.

They would save the talk of plans for the next day, Brian had practically passed out the moment his head hit the pillow, the feeling of the somewhat soft fabric against his cheek so foreign, yet welcome. Daniel smiled, seeing the man comfortable, he wanted to make sure he always felt that way. He never wanted anyone to cause harm towards Brian again.

Danny woke up to hear loud noises above him. He was quick to grab the katana he had taken with him just in case other ninjas came for them, but luckily he and Brian were the only ones in the room. However, seeing Brian thrashing around, wincing in his sleep was painful. He was unsure as to whether waking Brian up would be a good idea or not, he was pretty sure it was sleepwalkers you were never meant to wake up. He decided fuck it, he needed to wake Brian up, because he seemed to be having a nightmare, and rolling around was causing him pain due to wounds.

“Bri… Brian.” Danny shook the sleeping man lightly, and Brian instantly awoke, cowering in fear.

“It’s okay, it’s just me Brian, it’s just Danny.” The name felt weird on Daniel’s tongue, he remembered people calling him that when he was young, his parents and sister. It had been so long since he’d seen them, he hadn’t even thought about them in a while. It upset him, but he had to push that aside right now. Brian needed him.

Brian calmed down a lot quicker than Danny was expecting. He wondered how long Brian had been going through that abuse, Danny knew he’d been at the camp for over fifteen years. It made Danny’s head and heart hurt that people could be so cruel. Yes, Danny had murdered a lot of people, but they were always corrupt and evil people, or at least that was what he had been told, but if being gay was evil then Danny wasn’t so sure that he hadn’t killed innocent people.

Danny cuddled Brian, hoping it would be more comforting but Brian gave him a pained look, and Danny could feel blood seeping through Brian’s clothes.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry.”

Brian went to sign something, but then remembered Danny wouldn’t be able to understand him and remained still.

“Come with me, the bathroom should have a med-kit.” Danny carefully got out of the bed so he didn’t jostle Brian’s body too much and then helped the ninja up and into the bedroom.

“Um, could you, um this would be easier if you undressed yourself, if that’s okay.” He had thought about undressing Brian himself but with the way he was treated at the camp Danny thought that would be a bad idea. Danny was also didn’t want to force Brian into being close to naked around him in case that made him uncomfortable. Brian however did strip down to his boxers and mask, revealing his body which was littered with wounds, some of which were obviously infected.

Danny took care of Brian’s wounds, the man kept wincing and struggled not to pull away from Danny due to how much it hurt. The whole time Danny was apologising, knowing the pain from having to look after his own battle wounds after going on missions.

“Can I…?” Danny questioned, pointing at Ninja Brian’s mask. He was hesitant, but nodded and removed his mask to reveal his face, nervous because he hated his face. Brian’s face was covered in scars, his nose had been broken and although by some miracle it had healed decently, you could still tell it had previously been broken. Then there was the massive, ugly scar on his neck. It reminded Brian every day how close he was to death, but he wasn’t allowed that relief.

Danny tried not to stare too much when cleaning up Brian’s face as it was clear the man wasn’t comfortable with his appearance.

“Okay, that’s all I can do for now. I’ll see if I can get any more medical supplies tomorrow, and maybe if we could make some money somehow we could go to the hospital, although they might ask too many questions, but whatever happens I promise I’ll help you.”

Brian could feel his chest tighten, and for the first time he could remember he was happy. Maybe if it hadn’t been so long he would have cried, but now Brian wasn’t even sure if he could. Instead he settled on hugging Danny to show his appreciation.

“Come on buddy, let’s get some sleep,” Danny smiled, taking Brian’s hand in his and walked him to the bed, tucking him in. Brian actually felt comfortable, so much so that he didn’t sleep in his mask, which honestly helped him sleep better as it was easier to breath.

Danny stayed awake for the majority of the night, coming up with a plan of action as he watched over Ninja Brian. It was clear that the man hadn’t gotten much training, and people from the camp would come looking for them. Brian needed to be able to protect himself and Danny was going to train him.

When morning came Danny let Brian sleep in, this was probably the best sleep he’d had in a long while and when he finally did wake Brian seemed shocked, expecting to still be in the camp, about to get hurt and humiliated. It was a happy surprise to wake up in the crappy hotel room with Danny sitting at the small coffee table writing and drinking what looked like coffee.

“Hey, you’re awake. I made some food, it’s not great, but it’s better than most of the shit at the camp. I’ll go heat it up for you.” Danny went into the kitchen area, just out of Brian’s sight. Brian went to get changed into his ninja outfit but saw that Danny had left out some clothes for him, a black t-shit and some sweatpants that were way to long for him but he wore them anyway, thankful that he wasn’t in his sweaty, gross clothing that should be thrown away due to how thin the material had gotten, not that it was that thick to begin with.

Brian made his way over the coffee table, sitting on one of the wooden chairs. He tried to ignore the pages of work Danny had left on the table but curiosity got the better of him and Brian snuck a peak. The words were written in a different way that Brian had ever ever seen before, and were very rude compared to any of the books at the camp, which Brian hadn’t been allowed to read after them finding out his sexuality as reading was apparently a privilege. Brian couldn’t remember the last time he had read anything more than a few sentences, and was struggling now, trying so hard to make out the words that he didn’t notice Danny enter the room again with a plate of heated up food and a mug filled with coffee.

Danny cleared his throat, announcing himself. Brian instantly sat up straight, fear in his eyes. Would Danny hurt him for this. He shouldn’t have let himself look, it wasn’t any of his business. This was his fault; he’d accept whatever punishment he was dealt.

“Brian, it’s fine, you don’t have to look so scared. In fact, I’m glad you’ve taken an interest in my lyrics, no one else has.” Danny sounded almost sad when he said that, which in turn upset Brian because Danny was such an amazing person he didn’t deserve to be sad. Brian was also confused, he had no clue what lyrics were and had no way to convey that.

“Oh um, have you ever listened to music before? Other than the shit they play at the camp?”

Brian shook his head; all he had heard was the propaganda filled songs at the camp that was meant to heighten moral.

“Man that sucks. Um, I don’t think they have a radio or anything here but I could sing for you if you want?” Danny was nervous, he’d never got much positive feedback, but he loved singing and cleared his throat as he read over his lyrics. He could do this.

“I am the toughest fucking ninja, that you’ve ever seen,

I killed a king, and changed the course of European history,

That’s all in the past,

I am changing fast,

I’m switching up my stance,

Cuz I just wanna,

I just wanna… Dance!”

His voice was beautiful, maybe not as confident as it could be but Brian loved it, and the lyrics seemed to have something to do with what was happening with them right now. Danny didn’t seem to want to be a ninja, in fact since they’d entered their hotel room Danny hadn’t once been in his ninja outfit, instead wearing a lot of blue.

“Yeah, it’s not that great but it’s something,” Danny blushed, he was so scared that Brian didn’t like it. To show he did Brian took Danny’s hands in his, eyes wide and nodded, trying to convey that he liked it but he didn’t know how without signing it.

“Did you really like it?” Danny practically had stars in his eyes, his voice slightly higher as if he couldn’t believe it.

Brian nodded again, signing that it was amazing even though he knew Danny wouldn’t really understand.

“Thank you, I’ve never heard anything positive about my music before. I wanted to do music before becoming a ninja, in fact the only reason I’m a ninja is because I saw one and it was either enter that camp or die, and there was a possibility my family would die too.” Tears were in Danny’s eyes, he remembered checking on his family after he finished his first task, they were so sad, and Danny missed them more than anything. It hurt, and the camp leader found out and had made him forget, the training was nothing like Brian had been through but it had left scars on his heart.

“I did what I could to make sure nothing happened to them, and lost touch with them, but I know they’re safe, promises were made, vows, that mean no one can touch them. Ever.”

Brian knew what he was alluding to, the blackest belt basically made a person invincible, unless they were hurt or murdered by someone else who had gotten the blackest belt. Any rules set by the person with the blackest belt also had to be held and couldn’t be broken. Brian could never reach that point, even before leaving the camp. It was his dream but that got crushed, and now he left the camp there was no way. There was a question as to whether he was even a ninja anymore.

“I never wanted to hurt anyone Brian, I didn’t want to get to this point, but I never half ass anything, and I was scared for people I cared about. Brian, I don’t want to hurt people anymore, but there could be people from the camp coming for us, and if the worst happens, you need to be trained.”

Brian’s eyes widened, he hadn’t been allowed to fight in a long time, he wasn’t even sure if he could anymore but he would try for Danny. He nodded, wishing again that he had another way to show thanks.

“I wish I could understand you better Brian. I remember learning some sign language, but it started going out of fashion while I was learning, I’m surprised you still know it, you aren’t much older than me.” Danny had seen the files; he’d been handed them to read over before he killed Brian. The man was only four years older than him, and had started training around the same time.

Brian took up the pen Danny had left on the table, as well as a bit of paper that didn’t have any writing on it.

“Everyone used to learn, I became really good at it, but then it became unpopular. When my vocal cords were damaged, I started teaching myself again after finding a book on sign language. I thought maybe some people would still know it and I could have conversations with others but they all hated me.”

Brian’s writing was quite messy, as if he hadn’t written in a while, which he hadn’t, there were a lot of things he hadn’t done in a long time so it wasn’t that surprising.

“I still remember some of what I learnt, and I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard to pick up again, I think there’s a library near so I can pick up a couple books. In the meantime, you finished up with your food and then we can start training.”

Brian nodded in agreement, his neck starting to hurt, he’d never had to nod so much in his life due to people not wanting to interact with him. It was starting to cause pain where his throat had been slashed, it felt like his skin was being overly stretched. He ate fast enough that Danny didn’t have to wait, but slow enough that he could saver ever bite.

The toast had gone cold and was burn around the edges, the eggs were in an in-between state of runny and solid, whatever those orange things were tasted strange and Brian kept finding bits of them that had stayed behind in his mouth but it was still the best meal he had ever had.

They made their way to what looked like an abandoned gym building, Danny brought some weapons with him, but he wasn’t sure if they’d get around to using them.

“Okay, so do you remember any of your training?”

Brian gave a thumbs up, and Danny smiled.

“Okay good, then attack me, I want to see where your skills lie.”

Brian was a little shocked but he wasn’t going to argue with the man who had saved him. He tried his best but his upper body strength was practically non-existent and he didn’t hurt Danny at all, not that he really wanted to.

“Okay, so we’ve got to work on your strength– “Danny looked around for a minute, entering different rooms until he found what he was looking for, “- I was hoping this place would still be stocked.” He placed the weights on the floor, they were pretty small but it was best to start small, there were more weights, Danny would barely be able to lift some of them, his skills lied with weapons rather than brute strength.

“So, I’d say half an hour lifting these every day until you’re comfortable with a whole hour, I wish they had more machines here but looks like we’ll have to make due. Anyway, let’s see how you are with a weapon.”

Danny didn’t think Brian would have much skill with nun-chucks, and there was the risk he could really damage himself, so he started with a katana instead, hoping that it was a good idea. 

“Okay Brian do your w…”

Before Danny could even finish the sword had been stabbed through his body. So, that’s where Brian’s skills lied; speed. That would be extremely useful. Taking the katana out of his body Danny noticed that he was bleeding ever so slightly. It seemed that Brian was a lot more powerful then he thought.

Brian saw the blood and was terrified. That wasn’t supposed to happen, Danny wasn’t meant to be able to be hurt.

“Don’t worry Ninja Brian, look it’s healed already,” Danny took his shirt off to show just a tiny scar that was still disappearing, and within seconds it was gone. Brian was jealous, what he would give for his skin to look so flawless, but he was glad Danny was okay.

“There’s something special about you Brian. That shouldn’t have happened. You’re obviously very powerful, now we just need to train you so you can use those powers effectively.”

Training was tough, Brian didn’t have a lot of stamina and his body still hurt from so many years of abuse. Danny tried to make sure to take it easy on him but at the same time he knew they both needed to be ready, people were coming for them, Danny could feel it. They couldn’t hurt him, but Brian, Brian would die and Danny wasn’t going to let that happen. For some reason, he wanted to help Brian, maybe it was because Danny had done terrible things and he wanted to make up for that.

“Okay Bri, that’s enough for today, good job buddy.” When Danny went to high five him Brian flinched, expecting to be hit. Danny wanted to cry. His body was becoming hot with anger that people made Brian think he was always going to get hurt. The fact that Brian expected it now because to him that was what was normal. Danny explained what a high five was and reiterated the fact that he would never hurt Brian on purpose, but he made a mental note to be careful next time.

Brian knew he made Danny feel bad, he could see it on his face. Danny hadn’t even displayed any intent to hurt him but Brian was aware that he hadn’t done a lot of training before he got tired and started aching. He tried to insist that he could continue but Danny wouldn’t have any of it.

“Bri, come on, you don’t have to try and act tough around me, you don’t have to lie. You’re in pain, I know that, you’ve bled though your bandages and it’s starting to seep through your clothes. Let’s at least take it easy for a while.”

He didn’t want to go against what Danny was telling him so Brian agreed and they went back to their hotel room. Danny re-bandaged Brian’s wounds and put his clothes in the washing machine in the laundry room downstairs. Luckily he found enough change in the couch in their hotel room that he didn’t have to pay for it with his own money. He had to pay for the drier though. Danny sighed as he put the money in. Brian was watching him, now wearing some of Danny’s clothing that didn’t fit right but it would do for now, he knew all he had really done so far was cause Danny trouble. Danny knew that they couldn’t live like this forever, and he needed to get a job so they could actually buy their own place to stay.

“I think we should spend the rest of the day figuring out a game plan. I know I’m going to have to get a job soon, but I don’t want to leave you alone yet in case anyone comes.”

Brian understood this, but he hated the fact that he felt like a child right now, unable to take care of himself, then again he hasn’t been able to look after himself for years, he should be used to it.

When the tumble drier finished Danny took Brian’s ninja garments out and gave it to his new friend. They went to their hotel room and Brian changed, missing the comfort of Danny’s clothes, well the t-shirt was a little tight so he wasn’t missing that as much, but the sweatpants were a lot more comfortable. Brian’s ninja outfit was not that bad, it wasn’t overly scratchy or anything so there was that. It was just incredibly thin. Brian inwardly sighed, there were bigger things he needed to think about right now.

“Okay, so I found a bit more money in a pair of jeans, so I can buy us another two days here, but then we’re out of money. I was thinking if we just work on using your speed then hopefully in the next four days you should be at a point where you’re strong enough. Then I can go find a job, you’ll be coming with me of course, but it would be best for you to try and stay hidden, I don’t know how people will react to a ninja.”

Brian nodded, it was a good plan, however he felt that Danny had way too much faith in him. Four days wasn’t a long time and although Brian would try it seemed like way too big a task for him to complete, especially in the state he was in.

“Obviously if you’re in too much pain that’s okay, it’s not a strict schedule, and I don’t want you to get to a point where you’re worse off that you are now. Don’t worry about anything Brian, I promise to keep you save.”

Brian trusted Danny and agreed, hoping that he wouldn’t disappoint Danny, especially since Danny believed in him. That helped him feel a little better.

Training was tough, but Brian showed improvement quickly. They went at it until Brian felt that he no longer could. He would try and push himself but Danny could tell when they needed to stop, even if it was just for an hour. In those hours Danny, with Brian hiding in the shadows, would steal food, Brian started helping after learning more about how to be stealthy. He also stole clothes for Brian. He couldn’t find much ninja gear and ended up stealing a costume. It had yellow dragons on it but due to Brian’s skills lying in speed and how quickly he learnt to be stealthy it didn’t matter. The material was also really silky feeling so Brian wasn’t going to complain.

It took five days for Brian to be skilled enough to fight, and even then, Danny planned for training to continue in between him working. Danny got a few jobs, one in the early hours of the morning where he would be helping an independent print making company, the pay wasn’t great but it helped, then in the afternoon he would be working in a café, taking orders and serving, lastly at night he would be working in a restaurant washing dishes. Luckily there were only a few days where he worked all those jobs, but he got exhausted and with training Brian it was rough, but Danny had been though worse on his quest to get the blackest belt. Plus, he got to meet some new people.

When time run out on their hotel stay Danny had enough money for them to rent a small apartment for the two of them. It had two bedrooms and Danny let Brian have the bigger one, he deserved to live in the closest thing to luxury they could afford right now. For the first few weeks it was quiet, Danny even let Brian stay at home alone as he was now at least on par with the skill he should have been at. Although his speed and stealth was miles above what was even taught at the camp.

After a month passed ninjas started breaking in. They were nothing that Danny couldn’t handle, and Brian took a few down, but Danny still liked to lead. Even though he no longer wanted to kill, he’d do it for Brian until they were safe, then he would never kill again.

The last person they sent, she was tough. Danny knew she was another person on the way to the blackest belt. Luckily she hadn’t got it yet. However, she could still do damage to Danny, and there was a chance that she did have her blackest belt and wasn’t wearing it to trick them. Danny had done that before. Unfortunately, Danny did let himself slip up. He remembered what the women behind the mask looked like, how beautiful she was. He had a massive crush on her, but knew that he had to get rid of those feelings to be his blackest belt. Now they were all rushing back and that was his downfall. The ninja had grabbed his hair and was holding a katana to his throat.

“Prepare to die Ninja Daniel!” She cried as she went to slit his throat. Danny expected to feel the life drain out of him but instead she let out a scream and Danny felt the handle of the katana drop on his foot.

Brian, using his speed and stealth, had stabbed her in the back, and she was now writhing in pain, questioning why and how. Danny knew what he had to do, even though this woman was beautiful, and he had dreamed of being with her, maybe even marrying her, he had to kill her. Watching the life drain out of her eyes was the hardest thing he ever had to do. She had been his friend while they trained. At one point, they knew almost everything about each other, and now, now he had killed her.

After that things were quiet. No one messed with them again, knowing they had killed someone so powerful. It was clear that Brian was strong enough now so Danny didn’t have to train him anymore, and concentrated more on work so they had enough money to keep staying at their apartment. He went into a state of depression. He wasn’t really sure where to go next. Brian knew though. He grabbed Danny’s note book filled with lyrics and gave to him, hinting that he should do music, as it was his passion as Brian had learnt.

That put the spring back in Danny’s step. He worked even harder so he could buy a shiny blue bass he had seen in the music shop near one of his work places, and a keyboard he would teach Ninja Brian to play. He also started learning even more sign language because he wanted to know exactly what Brian was saying with him instead of having to guess or make Brian write it. Brian almost choked that he cared enough to do that. Danny was a fast learner too.

When he got the money to buy the interments he found that the girl at the checkout was really cute, one of the hottest girls he’d ever seen, and she was flirting with him. Danny hadn’t experienced something like this in a long time, since he became a ninja in fact, so he was a little rusty but the girl didn’t seem to care.

They ended up going back to Danny’s apartment together. Brian could hear them before they came in and he went to his room feeling a pain in his chest. Danny wasn’t expecting much to happen with her, she just said she was going to help him as she had a car and he didn’t so therefore it would be easier, so he was quite surprised when the girl made a move on him, and then started full on making out with him. He led her straight to his bedroom, and that was the first time he’d had sex, ever, and man did he enjoy it. He wanted more. All his thoughts started to revolve around lust. He thought with his dick instead of his brain.

Brian heard everything that happened in that room, and although he was sad, it wasn’t the worst pain he had ever felt. Danny was straight, he knew that from the start. Why he thought he might have a chance Brian didn’t know. There was no point dwelling on it though, he could get over his crush. Honestly, even in the sadness he felt he also found happiness because he had Danny as a friend and they had this life they were going to start together making music and all kinds of other things.

That girl wasn’t the last that Danny would be with. He had countless sexual escapades after that, and wrote about them for songs. A couple months into his new life of sex and music he lost all three of his jobs. The printing one wasn’t his fault, the guy couldn’t afford it anymore. The other two, well the restaurant felt he wasn’t doing his job well enough anymore and the café fired him because he kept flirting with costumers and often went back to his apartment to have sex with them.

So until they had time to start making music properly Danny worked different jobs that he got fired from for that last reason. Luckily the person who he had to pay rent to was female and not unattractive, so Danny worked his charm and rent cost less and if he couldn’t afford it all he had to do was give a girl a good time.

In his spare time from working Danny spent time writing lyrics, and taught Brian how to play keyboard which went well and they were soon recording and putting together songs. Could they make money from this, maybe not, but Danny hoped they would. Brian was really helpful with the process too, giving Danny some really good lyrics although he wasn’t always there for the lyric process.

Recording the first video was fun. The song was called ‘I Just Want to Dance’ and Danny had made himself a costume and had gotten a kimono. The video was incredible dorky and low budget. Danny got one of his friends from one of his many jobs to film for them since he had a background in filming and editing and offered to do both of those things for free. He also had some of his other friends from countless other jobs there as well.

Brian was proud of what they were doing, although there were a couple of scenes he didn’t like. For parts of the video Danny wanted him to have his mask up, thus revealing his face. Brian went along with it, because Danny saved him and even though it had been months, over half a year now, Brian was still scared that he could lose all this as soon as he messed up.

The other scene was when he had to watch Danny flirting with all these women, who Brian knew Danny would have sex with later. Brian had been able to ignore Danny’s escapades for a while now, but seeing the way he flirted, every word felt like a stab to his heart. All Brian could do was glare at them, but he wanted to do more. He may have not been treated like a ninja at the camp but he still had those instincts. Brian wanted to kill, and know that he had the strength and skills it was harder for him to restrain himself.

Overall, Brian liked the end product and Danny was ecstatic, crying as he uploaded it onto this video site called YouTube. Brian was afraid that more people would come after them, but nothing happened. The video got more views that Danny could ever imagine, and Brian didn’t have the heart to tell him that in the grand scheme of things it wasn’t actually that many views.

Danny got even more girls after the video upload because, well he could say he was in a band, even if it wasn’t that successful yet.

Brian dealt with it. He spent a lot of time training as Danny had spent some money to buy him some punching bags, dummies and then gave Brian all his weapons he had taken with him. Taking his aggression out the dummies helped a little but he longed to go further. Maybe some part of him still wanted to prove that he was worthy, wanted to prove everyone at the camp wrong.

Thinking about it, Brian could deal with the girls. It was when Danny started hanging out with other friends a lot more often that Brian got worried. He hardly ever saw Danny anymore. Brian was afraid that he was going to lose Danny. Why would he want to keep hanging out with someone like Brian, someone who was broken and didn’t care for anyone else, apart from Danny of course.

Before Brian could do anything about it, or even think about what he wanted to do he was filming another music video with more people that Danny had met.

This video was for a song called “The Decision” and Brian didn’t know anything about the lyrics, just the music that he recorded. When he heard the lyrics, he understood why Danny had kept them from him.

The first thing Danny had Brian do was push him on a motorcycle to some girl’s house. Brian didn’t like this but did so anyway. The girl didn’t seem to know they were going to show up and slammed the door in their faces. Brian was kind of happy about that, not wanted to have to deal with Danny flirting with her. Unfortunately, Danny decided that sneaking into her house was a good idea, and all Brian could do was go along with it as Danny wouldn’t take no for an answer, and his puppy dog pout worked too well. Danny’s friend seemed sceptical too but Danny promised that he would get laid. Considering this was a different guy to the one who shot the first video Danny probably made this promise before and it didn’t work out.

The girl was not pleased to see them although Danny was charming and she may have fell for it if Danny took things a little slower, maybe explained what they were doing, but no he flirted with her through the song.

Brian didn’t mind the song, it was a bit insulting towards him but girls did like Danny and want him, the comments on their videos showed that so Brian got it. It was when they got to the end of filming that Brian lost it.

When he was at the camp being tortured he was constantly shown horrible pictures and told horror stories about STDs that he could get if he ever had sex with another man. Maybe some of the things that they said were made up, Brian had looked up some of the STDs that they had said and found that they didn’t exist but the ones that did he refused to read about. He knew he should have, but he was afraid, plus ninjas where meant to take a vow of chastity so it wasn’t like it mattered anyway. Apart from the fact that sex did interest him, and he loved Danny who was a sex maniac and even though they would never be together there could still be a possibility, or Brian would get over Danny and there would be another guy. So, apart from those reasons Brian didn’t have any reason to do any research into any diseases or infections that he could get from having sex.

When Danny starting belting out that Brian had an STD something in Brian snapped, that fear took over him in the form of anger. He hit Danny with his mini keyboard before grabbing his shirt by the collar, pulling him over the table and throwing him to the floor and crushing his neck. The girl, who had given up on trying to get the two men out of her house by this point, Danny was very attractive anyway so maybe indulging in what he had to offer wouldn’t be terrible, screamed as she watched Brian murder Danny, not knowing that Brian would never be able to kill Danny, and he was soon back on his feet glaring at a now sheepish looking Brian.

“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!” The women yelled. She was confused and now had blood to clean out of the rug she had only bought a few days prior to today.

Without a word the duo left back to their apartment, Brian pushing Danny on that motorbike, even though Danny did not trust Brian at that moment and Brian didn’t really trust himself. When they got back Brian signed apologies.

“It’s okay Brian. I understand you learnt a lot of skills and have barely had the chance to use them, I was the same when I was learning to be a ninja, I just wanted more and it made me act rashly. Don’t worry I’m sure we’re not going to be safe forever and then you can fight.”

Brian didn’t bother correcting Danny on why he had attacked him, he was just glad that Danny wasn’t mad at him, and didn’t want to kick him out.

So now Brian was afraid of hurting Danny as well as so many different things. As time went on Brian realised that living with Danny came with a lot of problems, such as his no reason boners. Brian didn’t understand how he could get erect that many times a day anyway. Of course, Danny would write a song about his personal problem anyway and he had to be erect for the video, although Brian had a felling he had actually stuffed his underwear as well. Either way Brian found it hard to control himself.

Other than that, filming the video was fun, Danny recreated the time when they were getting ready for a party and Brian was messing with him, mainly because he didn’t want to go and because it was fun to mess with Danny every now and again. Brian didn’t want to go to that party because he knew that people would either be scared of him or would purposely annoy him to see how he reacts, and Brian didn’t want to end up killing people that Danny was friends with because he’d already pissed Danny off enough trying to kill him months prior and he still felt terrible about it. Plus, he knew Danny was only going so he could meet a girl, bring her back to the apartment, bed her and then never talk to her again. Danny, however, had only been to one party before and it was amazing so he couldn’t wait to attend another one. Brian however hated the idea of parties and being around lots of people but he would go for Danny’s sake.

The party was terrible for Brian, but he only maimed one guy called Doug and Danny said everyone hated him anyway so it wasn’t a big deal. Danny took a beautiful blonde women home with him and Brian tried to sleep as they had sex. Cursing the thin walls of the apartment and his excellent hearing Brian gave up on trying to sleep and trained a bit more, getting some frustration out of his system.

The song had nothing to do with the party, Brian had helped write it and thought Danny’s verse about the party made the song too long and also wasn’t as relevant as his boner there was for a reason, thus not making sense in a song called ‘No Reason Boner’ and so it was cut.

The music video was alright for Brian, he didn’t have to do too much as the video was mainly centred on Danny and his problem, which Brian had to try and not stare at. The pair were starting to gain success too, not as much as Danny dreamed of but enough to keep him happy and motivated. Brian hadn’t ever thought about doing anything musical with his life, nor had had he any interest in comedy before meeting Danny and now he just hoped this would never end.

“Another successful video uploaded,” Danny smiled, leaning against Brian not knowing he was making his friend’s heart beat flutter and the happy look on Danny’s face didn’t help the situation.

When Danny decided, he wanted to make a four-piece music video telling a story Brian wasn’t sure if they were ready but he knew which story of Danny’s real life he wanted to turn into a song with a music video. That time he tried to trick a girl into thinking he had gone on a great quest for this chalice, when in all honesty, he bought at the dollar store along with a bag of plastic gems, but the girl didn’t have to know that, in fact if Danny hadn’t dropped it she would have probably been fooled as she was not that bright. Danny had a tendency to go for less intelligent girls and Brian wondered if Danny would be interested in him if he dumbed himself down, but he would never do that, he actually had some dignity.

Recording the videos was long and tiring, Danny had some friends from work help, different friends this time as he had been fired a lot of times by now, Brian was surprised there were any jobs left that he hadn’t already been employed in.

Danny kept flirting with the women playing the hooker which Brian didn’t like but he had gotten used to Danny’s constant flirting; it was getting tiresome at this point. Brian was surprised he didn’t kill anyone, what with the long hours and the jealousy he felt when Danny ignored him for one of his other friends. Brian remained in the shadows when not recording, not trusting Danny’s friends. They gave him weird look and would laugh, maybe it wasn’t at him but Brian couldn’t tell. Brian was scared. What if they made Danny realise that he was a freak, causing him to leave? How he got through shooting the video when he was so nervous Brian didn’t know, but he left as soon as it was over, not joining in with the mini party Danny insisted on. He thought, well he hoped, that maybe Danny would go home with him instead, that he would be able to tell that Brian wasn’t in the best mental state but that never happened. That never happened and Danny partied into the early hours of the morning before bringing two girls from the music videos home and having sex with them, obviously, while Brian mentally abused himself until he passed out from exhaustion.

Danny didn’t realise that he was being insensitive. He thought Brian could take care of himself and had gotten over what had happened now that he could take care of himself and that he had been in a place where people were a more accepting. However, he didn’t take a moment to think that Brian didn’t have any friends, he always hid from people.

It became obvious how insensitive Danny had become when it came time to record their next video. Brian knew absolutely nothing about this one, normally he had some idea of what they were dong in the video at least, and some lyrics. All he knew about the song was the keyboard parts that he had written and re-written until Danny was happy with it. It was frustrating as Danny had given him no details as to what the lyrics were and therefore making them fit with what Danny had written was difficult.

When they got to the set Brian was sceptical and confused. He saw a few of Danny’s old work friends were helping with recording and set up, but there were some new people. Two guys, wearing practically no clothing. There were also two beautiful women, and other costumes that were covered.

As they started recording and Brian hear the lyrics he knew why Danny had been so secretive. The song was about if they were gay, which Brian didn’t mind to much, but when Danny started insisting that Brian was more gay it was bothersome. Brian went along with it, knowing that Danny had worked hard, but the things he had to do in the video was humiliating. Brian had to rise up in front of some of Danny’s male friend’s crotches, as if he had been preforming sexual acts. Then later on when they began recording a new part Danny made Brian wear this blue cut off shirt that said ‘ask me about my gayness’ which really angered him but at least he wasn’t made to wear short shorts as well.

As the video went on Brian got more and more annoyed. Danny wrapped a rainbow flag around him and put two flags in his hands which were shaking with rage but Danny didn’t notice, he just went on with recording and then listing off all the thinks Brian supposedly liked to suck, all those things being dick.

The next day the pair recorded anything that had to be done outside. Brian’s patience was running thin as the song they were recording kept relaying in his head and he thought about what this video and song could cause for him. What if people tried to hurt him? The thought caused him to lash out at Danny, hitting him with a poison dart which caused Danny to become weak and fall off the cliff, to which Danny’s friend who was recording said was a great take and he’d make sure to keep that in before he packed up his things and left so he could edit all the footage.

Within minutes Danny was back on his feet, the poison now drained from his body, but he still felt a little woozy.

Brian felt bad, he knew Danny didn’t really mean to hurt him, and wouldn’t actually do so on purpose.

“Hey man, are you okay?”

Brian didn’t realise that he was shaking, and he wasn’t sure if it was in rage or fear. He also hated that he kept hurting Danny even though Danny had helped him so much. It was the only way he knew to protect himself, and Danny taught him how to do that.

“Was it the song? We can just not release it if you don’t want to. I didn’t think that it might be insensitive,” Danny looked genuinely upset and Brian hated it. He knew Danny had worked really hard on the song and had a lot of fun recording the video. Brian also knew that Danny would protect him, and so he signed out that the video could be released but also expressed his concerns.

“Oh Bri, I’m sorry. Look I’m sure some people will write hateful comments but if anyone tries to physically hurt you I’ll protect you. I promised I’d never let anyone hurt you again and I’m going to try my best to keep that promise.

The video was a hit and gained them quite a lot of new fans, like Danny said some homophobic pricks did leave negative comment but it wasn’t as bad as Brian thought it would be. At least he wasn’t physically assaulted and any nightmares he had been having about the camp went away again.

More videos were recorded, telling tales of Danny’s sexual escapades which Brian had gotten used to at this point and he wasn’t hurt every time Danny had sex with another girl, and he knew what Danny was doing because he was there, watching. Brian was afraid that Danny was going to be attacked again, the camp had sent out a few ninjas. They weren’t strong but since both Danny and Brian had gotten a little more relaxed, and Danny refused to kill, the fight was harder than it should have been, so Brian had taken to rarely leaving Danny’s side and if he had to he’d be training.

One of the songs they recorded a video for was about the time Danny tried to get laid more often by putting an ad in the paper to advertise sex training, and in the song he made it clear that Brian would be having sex with the woman as well, which Brian was thankful for but it also made him a little uncomfortable because he felt that he was hiding who he was. The next video was for a song about Danny’s longest relationship and how he had sex with her furniture. It wasn’t stated in the song but the real reason he had sex with all her furniture was because he felt trapped in the relationship but didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Brian did point out later that he didn’t actually have to have sex with her furniture to which Danny cursed before laughing at himself.

“Well at least I didn’t lose my dick to that vacuum,” he giggled. Brian loved the sound of Danny laughing and giggling. It was cute and Brian would always smile even though Danny couldn’t see.

The there was a video for a song about how girls can have sex with the both of them, with Danny had asked permission from Brian to write lyrics that included both of them that involved sex, and Brian agreed that it was okay, as long as he didn’t actually have to do anything overly sexual in the video. Brian really appreciated that Danny asked now, instead of just assuming that it was okay. It reassured him that Danny did truly care about him.

After that video, Brian filmed the weirdest thing he’d probably ever have to but then again knowing what Danny’s brain was like who knew what the future held. Dressing up as a beast, a manticore, wasn’t really what Brian thought he’d be doing at this point in his life, then again, he suspected he would be dead so it was better than what he could have hoped. It was strange to think that years ago, he thought death would be better than living. That he was being beaten every day because he was gay and now he had someone who accepted him, and thousands of people who, although they didn’t know he was gay, did actually like him because of his talent and wouldn’t dream of hurting him. They also didn’t seem to be scared of him. If a fan saw him, well they were a little nervous, but they said hello, maybe asked him to sign something and seemed genuinely happy to meet him. It was a strange but welcome change. Even if he still had to put up with the fact that his crush on Danny hadn’t faded and he was just as in love with Danny as he was when they first got to know each other, if not more, probably more.

Weeks later Danny was jumping around overjoyed. He had finally seen what their next music video looked like now that it had all been put together. The pair had received an e-mail from an animator who wanted to help them with a music video and after checking out his work they decided that they liked Arin’s animation and hired him. The video was amazing, and some of his fan base transferred over to them. They loved working with Arin and let him know that if he ever wanted to just hang out or anything to just call. He ended up later directing some videos for them later that turned out really well, but Brian could see Arin had a crush on Danny and may have scared him away, but later when seeing how bummed out Danny was because Arin didn’t ever seem to want to hang out he apologised, but always kept a close eye.

There was one other video from their first video, however they wanted to release a video for a song from their second album first. They were both overwhelmed by how well received the first album had been, and couldn’t be more grateful. Danny did admit the day the album had been released that he had been scared that the band might have not done well enough for them to continue but that didn’t seem to be a problem and soon they were back in their make-shift recording studio.

They had filmed that last video though, and it was the theme song for the band. When they were writing the lyrics Danny said that considering some of the lyrics to their other songs it would be funny and fitting that he made fun of Brian, but made sure that Brian was okay with what he’s saying, and that he knew it wasn’t true. Brian appreciated this. The video was a lot more fun to shoot because Brian didn’t get pissed off and he actually pretended to kill Danny instead of actually doing so.

The first video for their second album was based on the countless times Danny wanted to have anal sex but the girls weren’t so into that idea.

“You’re lucky Bri, anyone you’re with would be totally into you f-ing them in the a,” Danny smiled in-between takes. Brian just gave a thumbs up feeling slightly uncomfortable since he’d always pictured himself as a bottom, but he let it go. What he couldn’t let go of though, were the fantasies he kept having about Danny having sex with him and he found himself becoming jealous of the leading lady of this video, especially when she invited Danny home with her. Brian of course went along, hiding in the shadows even though they both knew he was there. That night he watched Danny try anal for the first time and it fuelled his fantasies even more because he knew exactly what Danny was like when having anal sex, and how sexy he looked. Brian wished it was him.

There were more songs written, and Danny made sure that Brian was okay with any lyrics that may be even the slightest bit insulting. Some got cut but Brian didn’t mind a lot of them because Danny asked which was a lot better than before, and if Danny was killed or injured it would be fake, most of the time, sometimes Brian would be pissed off, although it wasn’t always Danny’s fault, but Danny was okay with being a punching bag sometimes, even if it did actually hurt him a lot of the time. Brian also found it helped him cope with his crush in a strange way.

The next video they filmed was for a song Danny wrote about the times, which he made sure to state only happened a few times and this was purely for comedy, that he had been having sex and came prematurely. Brian really wouldn’t mind if Danny came prematurely all the time. It was better than himself since at the camp he was shown porn and if he got hard he was punished so know he could barely get hard when exposed to pornographic content, and a lot of the time it hurt when he did, both physically and emotionally. He hoped maybe one day he would get over it, and had thought about asking Danny about it, but didn’t want Danny to take even more pity on him. He took to training himself to stop feeling the pain but he rarely found the time to, or the want to put himself through it.

The shoot went well, Danny went home with some girls after, including one from the video and Brian was there, making sure no one attacked Danny. He kept his guard up and didn’t watch, but the noises Danny made were enough for his cock to try and get hard, but it didn’t succeed this night. He tried palming at himself but not only felt a bit creepy, it hurt and he felt wrong for doing so even though he knew the ninja camp had fed him lies about sex, he still had a hard time forgetting what they had told him. Still, he waited till Danny was done and they left together, Brian practically carrying Danny who stank of sex and could barely walk due to the intensity of having to make several girls cum. Brian tucked him into bed, refraining from giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving to his own room.

They also made a video for a song about the first girl that friend zoned Danny, and how he just jerked off when he was with her, which quickly ended their friendship. The girl in the video didn’t seem that interested in Danny either when they found out the song was from a real-life experience. Danny didn’t really care though since they had just bought a new house, in space! They were keeping the apartment on Earth as well since staying in space would be hell on their bodies, and the alien girls weren’t as nice, some of them even wanted to eat Danny after sex, so Brian had to step in and kill them. That wasn’t the only thing that Danny was excited about. They had gotten an email from this rapper who wanted to produce an album with them. He had moved from Earth and become famous on his planet and wanted to tour Earth sometime within the next few years.

When the day arrived for them to go Danny was bouncing all over the place as Brian drove the spaceship. He was nervous what this guy, Ego or something, was going to be like. When they arrived however Brian was pleasantly surprised. They were both taken aback at how similar he looked like Arin, but Ego reminded them that there were supposedly seven other people that looked similar to you and that somewhere in the world there were people who resembled them. 

From there they started talking the music they wanted to make. Ego really loved video games, and it reminded Danny of the games he played and loved when he was younger, before he became a ninja. Brian felt a little left out because he had only played a game or two that weren’t very well known, but Ego had some systems which he’d brought with him, and showed Brian this game with a pink, round blob, and within a few hours they had not only finished half of the game but written their first song together.

They stayed with Ego for a while, luckily they had filmed a few music videos so their fans would remain satisfied and their following hopefully continued to grow. The two videos were a bit weird, one about Danny’s dream of being a Unicorn Wizard, whatever that actually was, and one about the time he had sex with food, simply because he was curious. Brian didn’t really appreciate the fact that his blueberry muffin had been contaminated with Danny’s jizz, not that he would mind tasting it, but he’d rather know Danny wanted him to, and he chucked the muffin away. Which was sad anyway because he really loved blueberry muffins.

Danny and Brian enjoyed their time with Ego, but couldn’t stay long after the album was finished. They agreed that any music videos would be animated as Danny and Brian knew some good animators and Ego knew some too so it would be easier then working around schedules to be able to film videos together.

Going back to Earth was strange but they were glad to be back to usual business. Plus, Brian had a feeling that Ego had a crush on Danny and didn’t want to stay any longer in case he lashed out. He knew Danny would hate him if he killed Ego, especially since he was so proud of the album they had produced together as Starbomb.

The next video was for a terrible party, because Danny and Brian had been to some really terrible parties, and the first party they ever thrown had gone horribly due to them not being that well known, how tiny their apartment was and the area they lived in. It wasn’t a bad area, it just didn’t scream party. The only people who came were some nerds who wanted to meet hot women, but no hotties showed up. The night wasn’t a total mess however, Danny got to get back into Dungun’s and Dragons, a hobby of his before becoming a ninja. Brian learnt a little about it, playing along with Danny instead of creating his own character. It was fun, but for comedy purposes the song made fun of what happened that night, but Danny did find a way to contact the guys they who had come over and made it clear that they did enjoy that party and that they should get together and play another game sometime soon.

As time went on Danny’s friendship group grew and grew while Brian’s was fairly small, and by fairly small it only consisted of Danny really. Most of Danny’s friends who said they were also Brian’s friends only really wanted to be his friend because he was a ninja and they found it cool to be able to say they were friends with a ninja. They didn’t really seem to care about Danny either, and more so cared about his rising fame. It angered Brian, especially when Danny started hanging out with them more and more, leaving Brian on his own. Brian could see Danny slipping away from him. His new friends didn’t need to be looked after because of their tragic past. Brian found himself slipping further and further into himself, loneliness sinking in, as well as anger. He wasn’t going to lose Danny, not to these people who didn’t truly care about him.

On Danny’s birthday Brian struck. Brian had barely been able to see Danny. He hadn’t even had a change to give him his present. Most of these people hadn’t even bothered to get him anything, and had only brought alcohol, which Danny didn’t drink because he didn’t want to get into a drunken haze, somehow end up picking up a weapon and then accidently kill someone. They’d turned away any actual friends that Danny had made, who Brian was also fond of but wasn’t sure if they were actually his friends too.

Brian hid in the shadows, stabbing people who walked by and hiding their bodies but that was to slow. He saw Danny surrounded by girls and the anger he was feeling rose. He knew he would never have a chance with Danny, and although him being with anyone else upset him, Brian wished Danny could at least find a girl who actually cared about him.

However, seeing Danny with all these girls wasn’t what set off his murderous rage. No, what set it off was some douche bag kicking someone out because he was gay. Brian heard the guy laughing as he called out slurs, a crowd surrounding both of them and everyone in the crowd was laughing along as the boy ran. Within seconds Brian had killed almost everyone at the party, including the girls who had been surrounding Danny. Brian did feel a little pride when he noticed that he hadn’t gotten a spot of blood on Danny.

Danny was angry at first, but after hearing Brian’s explanation, and really thinking about how those people treated him, he understood, and also felt a little sorry for Brian. Especially since it seemed that he was still having trouble settling in. Danny had tried to find him friends, but the only other ninja he found apparently had been working with the camp and wanted to kill them both, so Brian had to kill him first. He also knew that Brian was truly sorry because he had taking off his mask, and although that had become a more regular occurrence, there was still a slight chance that a person or two was in their house. Although that proved to not be the case Brian had still taken that risk of being seen. Okay he had been seen in other videos but people just suspected that it was actually just some other guy they had paid.

After helping Brian with the clean-up Danny could see the funny side of this, well maybe not that funny since many people had just lost their lives, but lyrics were forming, which was lucky since they still needed one last song for their album and until now they’d been creatively drained. Before they started writing Brian gave Danny his birthday presents. A new kimono in his favourite colour, since Brian had accidently gotten blood on his last one and they couldn’t get it out, a pair of sunglasses with the words ‘ROCK FUCK’ on them and a guitar pick that had been custom made to match the spandex outfit he loved to wear.

“Brian, thank you so much!” Danny gushed as he put the kimono over his clothes. Brian was glad that he had gotten the right size, he’d been worrying about it since he got bought the piece of clothing.

“Thank you,” Danny repeated, pulling Brian in for a hug. Brian hugged Danny back, not wanting it to last that long because his heart was aching, and Danny smelt so good, and Brian couldn’t help but notice how well they fit together. Danny’s head was resting on top of Brian’s and Brian didn’t want him to pull away. He wanted to stay like this forever but eventually Danny did pull away.

They got on with the song, Brian didn’t know how he ended up writing the music when he could barely focus but they got it done and decided to record it the next day because they wanted to get the album finished as soon as possible. Danny was happy to just go and record it then and their but Brian pointed out that their neighbours probably wouldn’t be very happy about that and it was his birthday, and he had one last surprise. Brian always liked to surprise Danny on his birthday. Danny wasn’t as good at surprises, mainly because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut but he always tried for Brian’s birthday.

Brian had spent time learning how to bake so he could actually make Danny a birthday cake instead of buying one. He’d wanted to make cakes for him instead but the first few years it was cheaper to just buy a cheap supermarket cake since they barely had any money and the cost of the ingredients and electricity was too much considering they barely had anything. In recent years they’d just been so busy with their career that Brian didn’t have the time, but he bought better, more luxury cakes as well as other foods that Danny liked. This year he made time to bake for Danny, which meant some really late nights. Brian was just glad Danny had become a heavy sleeper because he had messed up pretty badly on his first few attempts, burning the cakes and stinking out the whole house. It was surprising that Danny hadn’t noticed the amount of air freshener Brian had used.

He’d decorated it, sure it was simple but looked nice, or at least Brian hoped it did. It was covered in a royal blue icing, with the words ‘Happy Birthday Danny!’ pipped on top in pale blue buttercream. The cake was just a simple Victoria sponge, and Brian wished he had time to figure out how to make something a little more complex but he was still proud of himself.

“Bri, did you… did you make this yourself?” Tears were forming in Danny’s eyes. Brian was honestly the best friend he could ever have. Danny was also so proud of him, and how far he had come since the day they met, they’d both grown so much.

‘Yeah, it was nothing,’ Brian signed blushing. The look of happiness on Danny’s face made Brian’s heart melt and he could barely take it, and they were so close right now. Luckily Brian could contain his feelings, reminding himself of all the negative repercussions if he did so. He did have to make sure he pushed his hips back when Danny hugged him, because when thinking about kissing Danny he had gotten a little hard, which still hurt but was becoming a little easier, whether he was thankful of that fact it that moment Brian wasn’t sure.

“Brian, this is everything. You’re the best friend I could ever have wished for. I love you so much,” Danny had tears falling from his face. Years ago Brian would have been confused, thinking he had done something to hurt Danny, but now Brian knew that people could cry due to happiness.

Brian felt a rush of pride, but also a little sadness that Danny clearly did only few him as a friend but at the same time, knowing that Danny did love him, even if it wasn’t romantically, truly warmed his heart and Brian found that maybe he was okay with this being all they would ever be.

They recorded the song the next day and started coming up with ideas for the video. They ended up actually having to pay people to be in the video, normally they did anyway, but it was less because they were friends, but most of the people, who Danny wouldn’t exactly call friends, but they were at the party, were now dead, and Danny’s other friends were a little frightened to be around Brian. They didn’t mind spending a little extra though, Brian had made sure they had a good amount of savings from the first album’s sale as well as the album they’d done with Ego.

The shoot took about a week and the video was edited and up within the time Danny and Brian wanted it to be so they were happy. They’d also gotten a response from someone who was willing to animate a video for their song about when Danny inadvertently saved the world from space monsters. Contrary to what people would later think, it did actually happen, it just wasn’t known to everyone since it happened in space, but the pair of monsters were planning to take their fight to Earth but on the way, they saw Danny having sex in public with a woman, an alien woman who would later try to eat his junk off only to have Brian slay her, and then decided that they no longer wanted to fight but have sex. Sure, the song changed a few details but it was based on a true story, it was better in retelling the story that most movies that claim to be based on a true story.

So while they were waiting for that video to be done, which they understood would take a long time, they began planning a third album. Luckily with the release of their second album going well they didn’t want to waste any time before beginning work on their third album.

They took longer with the production, since they had earned a lot more money they wanted to up the visuals of their videos, but they didn’t want it to go so far that special effects looked real, the liked the homemade feeling of their videos.

There first video was for a song about the times, which had become more frequent, that Brian would watch Danny have sex with a woman, or two, or sometimes more than that, and would scare the girl away. Brian didn’t mean to do it, or at least at first, he didn’t, and sure he said that he may be okay with just being Danny’s best friend, but he did still love him and it had been so many years. Feelings don’t just go away, and Brian was still a little afraid of losing Danny.

Danny never got angry about Brian scaring the girls away, mainly because he had already had sex with them, and the whole idea of a long-term relationship wasn’t something he was really into, so he was thankful that Brian helped him get rid of them. Plus, if they weren’t willing to put up with his murderous ninja best friend then they weren’t going to be able to handle being a part of Danny’s life long term. Brian was so happy when Danny said this to him that he almost got choked up, but he still didn’t cry, he was still unsure whether he could or not, but this was the closest he had ever gotten.

The video went well, although Brian did end up actually killing some people. It was probably the fact that he had all these pent-up emotions, and he needed some way to get them out and he would rather do it then, and it wasn’t that bad, he researched all the extras and found that some of them weren’t good people, since he didn’t want to end up hurting Danny due to his pent-up emotions, especially since those emotions had been caused by Danny. Brian was afraid that he would grow to resent Danny and therefore needed to try to stop that. Danny trusted that Brian wasn’t going to hurt any good people, so he didn’t mind too much, and he understood that just because he left his ninja life behind didn’t mean he expected Brian to, especially since he was the one who actually taught Brian to actually be a ninja.

Brian found that seeking out bad people and riding the earth of them was really helping him forget about his feelings a little bit and he didn’t want to hurt Danny anymore. It helped him concentrate on writing music as well, and help come up with ideas for music videos. It was even his idea to write a song about the time Danny lied to a girl about slaying a dragon, and thought they should do a video since Danny loved mythical creatures such as dragons and it allowed him to dress as a knight and carry a sword, which Danny also loved. Brian loved it too, Danny just looked really good as a knight and Brian wasn’t one for letting opportunities slip away. Especially since he had been training himself to no longer feel pain when he got an erection. He was still a long way off but progress was being made. Okay maybe it wasn’t the best idea since he really should be trying to get rid of his crush on Danny, but just this once Brian would let himself indulge in his fantasies.

Filming the video went really well, amazing even, and Brian even got on really well with the leading lady, especially when he found out she was already in a relationship. It was after the video that Arin, who they had cast as the dragon decided to drop a bombshell on them, although maybe bombshell was the wrong word as the information wasn’t bad, just surprising.

Arin admitted to being Ego, stating that he didn’t want people on earth to find out because he wanted to be treated as a normal person, but now that he had told his closest friends about his secret life, and after he had finally convinced them they never treated him any differently, he was ready for the world to know, especially since he wanted to bring the music to earth.

“I wanted to reveal who I am on an album with you guys. I know at the end of the last album we were kind of joking about doing another album but that was some of the most fun I’ve ever had in my life. So, would you want to?”

Of course they wanted to, they agreed without hesitation, but they did have a lot of questions that Arin was happy to answer. Brian and Danny both worked hard to ensure they had enough done on their own album before flying out to space again. It was nice to be back in the mansion again. Arin was a great host too, and the three got along well. The album took a while to record, but mainly because they were all messing around, playing video games or just talking until ass o’clock in the morning. Brian found that he was always the one to clock out first, and sometimes he would leave while they were playing games because he didn’t really know much about them, and got a little too frustrated while playing and really didn’t want to break anything of Arin’s or kill him or hurt Danny. He wasn’t worried anymore, it didn’t seem like Arin had a crush on Danny anymore.

Turns out he was wrong about that.

Arin had the feeling that Brian had romantic feelings for Danny, and although Danny claimed otherwise Arin had the feeling that Danny wasn’t a straight as he claimed to be. He himself still had a massive crush on Danny but didn’t go after him at first, thinking that Brian would make a move, Arin even tried going out of his way to let Brian make a move, but that never happened. Brian even started leaving the two of them alone and so, Arin figured it would be okay to make a move himself.

It was late one night, Brian had already retired to his guest room so Arin decided to take a chance. They had somehow started talking about sexuality and Arin admitted to not really caring either way.

“What about you?” Arin questioned, trying to sound nonchalant.

Danny looked nervous, picking at his nails and biting his lips as he thought about it. Lately he’d found his mind wondering, but until now he’d never stopped and made himself really think about it.

“Hey, man, I’m sorry if this isn’t something you want to talk about,” Arin said after a few minutes of silence.

“No, it’s nothing I just… Well I’ve tried anal with some girls and I really like it, but I can’t find many girls who are into it, and I’ve been wondering if it would be the same if I did it with a guy but I’m not, or at least I didn’t think I was into men.”

Danny felt a little relieved to get that off his chest. He’d considered asking Brian about it, but wondered if it would be insensitive, especially since Brian still seemed to be adjusting in terms of sexuality, Danny hadn’t even seen him try to be with another guy.

“I understand that.” Arin replied, working up the courage to ask what he wanted to ask.

“If you, if you ever wanted to try, I’d be willing… just to try it.” Arin stumbled on his words, blushing profusely. Danny found it kind of cute, and well, Arin was a little bit more feminine than most guys he knew so maybe that would make it easier.

Literally minutes after Arin had made his offer the two were in the guest room Danny was staying in. Arin was splayed out on the bed for Danny, now only in his underwear. Danny found the lack of boobs a little weird, but it wasn’t turning him off, neither was the tent in Arin’s boxers.

Arin turned, reaching over to get a tube of lube from the bedside table. He had left a few out for Danny, and did the same in Brian’s room. He chose one of his favourites and passed it to Danny, who hadn’t noticed that particular bottle, and wasn’t familiar with the brand.

Danny undressed himself, until he was only in his underwear as well, and leaned over Arin, one hand tracing down his surprisingly feminine hips, while the other cupped his cheeks. He placed a gentle kiss on Arin’s lips, testing the waters. The facile hair, while different, was not unpleasant, in fact it felt nice, and only tickled him slightly. Arin’s lips were soft, and he tasted sweet, but Danny couldn’t quite place what the taste was, but it somehow reminded him of the colour pink.

Danny deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between Arin’s lips. He felt Arin grind his hips but, and even though this was so different from anything Danny had ever done before, it wasn’t scary. It was just like every other sexual experience, and with that in mind, Danny’s hands travelled down Arin’s body until they reached the waist line of his boxers.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Arin questioned, not wanting to push Danny too far and risk losing a good friend.

Danny answered his question by removing Arin’s boxers in one swift, fluid motion, before removing his own.

Arin suspected that Danny had a large dick, he’d seen the music videos, and had been around Danny when he got no reason boners enough to know that he was most likely above average, so he was pleased that he was right.

As Danny began applying the lube to his cock he let out a noise of surprise and then a low moan that almost had Arin coming before he had even been touched.

“It’s heating up,” Danny said in awe of how good it felt, almost like he was having sex already. He needed to buy some of this as soon as possible.

“Self-heating lube,” Arin stated, his voice strained as he restrained himself from touching his dick since he wanted to last long for Danny. To take his mind of how close he already was Arin got on his hands and knees, liking how dirty the position seemed, how he was displaying his hole for Danny with no shame.

“Fuck you look good baby girl,” Danny moaned as he coated his fingers in more lube, not caring when some got on the bed, if it stained them he would offer to buy Arin new ones. Now was not the time to think about that. Danny inserted his index finger in slowly, hoping that he was not hurting Arin in any way.

Arin let out a gasp in surprise. He’d done things with guys before, but had never gone this far. After he adjusted to the feeling it began to feel a lot more pleasurable. Sure, he had fingered himself before, but having someone else do it felt a lot more different than Arin had initially thought. When he was ready for another finger he let out a low moan to show he was enjoying himself. Danny took the hint and soon Arin was whining and begging for Danny’s cock.

Danny had to admit that he’d never had any girl beg for him the same way Arin was doing right now.

“You like that Arin? Want me to fuck you baby girl?” Danny used the nickname again, knowing that Arin had taken a liking to it before.

“Please… Danny…” Arin went to ask something but stopped himself, embarrassed.

“Arin? What is it baby?” Danny was concerned. He hoped that he hadn’t made Arin feel uncomfortable.

“I… um… can you call me Ego? I um… I kind of want to feel like you’re using me… For my fame or whatever.” He let out a nervous laugh, he’d never made a request like this before, and didn’t know how Danny would respond to it. Maybe he should have waited since this was their first time.

“Mmmm, so cute, how would the media react if they found out about this Ego? Maybe I should film this. I can see the headlines now, can’t you?”

As Danny spoke he began to slowly insert his cock inside Arin’s ass. He was still really tight, and Danny loved the feeling so much that he let out a loud moan that mixed with Arin’s gasps of pleasure.

As the pair enjoyed themselves, they didn’t realise that the walls of Ego’s mansion were not soundproof or really that thick, and in the next room Brian could hear everything. It hurt, so much. He thought Danny was straight, and that he wouldn’t have to worry about Arin. Brian wondered if it was just him. That Danny would be willing to be with any guy that wasn’t him. Maybe he knew about Brian’s crush which was why he never went after guys when they were together, but now that Brian had let his guard down, he took the chance. Brian wondered if he would lose Danny to Arin. That the pair would start their own band together, without him. The thoughts caused Brian’s heart to ache so much, and suddenly his face felt wet.

Brian was crying. For the first time, in about twenty years. Maybe it should have been more of a relief that he could still actually cry, but Brian couldn’t think about that. In fact, he hated the fact that he could still cry because now he had started, he couldn’t stop. He wasn’t sure when he finally did stop, Brian wasn’t sure he actually did, he just fell asleep at some point.

When he woke up, remembering everything that he had heard last night, Brian felt anger rising inside of him, but he knew better than to take it out on either of them. He went to the mansion’s gym instead to take his frustrations out on a punching bag. Of course, he wanted to murder Arin. Brian would do it, but he knew how much Danny liked working with him, and how proud he was of the new album, and Brian cared about Danny, so much that he didn’t even want to hurt Danny.

As he thought about how much he didn’t want to hurt Danny it caused a burst of rage that Brian had never felt before to come out as he remembered Danny’s promise to never hurt him. That was the one promise that Danny had made, that Brian would never get hurt again, yet he was the one who actually hurt Brian, and this wasn’t the first time. After Brian had broken several punching bags, tears streaming down his face, he realised that Danny never meant to hurt him, that he didn’t know that Brian was hurt by things he did. Brian still couldn’t stop himself from crying though, and retired to his room again, knowing that Danny and Arin were going to wake up soon. He wondered if they had slept together. He didn’t really want to find out, but knew he would be able to hear.

On his way to his room he had to walk through the kitchen, and on his way through he bumped into Arin.

“Wow, hey Brian are you okay?” Arin had never seen the man look so defeated. He knew that something had happened to Brian in his past, but he didn’t know any details, nor did he press for them.

Brian didn’t say anything, and tried to push Arin away, but in this state he was weak, and Arin grabbed onto his arm.

“Brian, what’s wrong?” Arin wanted to know. He cared about Brian, and although he didn’t know sign language that well, he would try his best. Brian could tell that Arin did actually care and he hated that. Why did Arin have to be such a nice person.

“Do you want me to get Danny?” He asked. Brian shook his head, the feeling of dread filling him.

“Okay, okay, well he’s probably going to be up soon. If you don’t want him to see you like this come with me.”

Brian reluctantly followed Arin, but only because he didn’t want to see Danny, or rather didn’t want Danny to see him like this. Arin took Brian to his own bedroom, which was surprisingly pink. Well, maybe it shouldn’t have been so surprising but honestly Brian felt a little nauseated with the amount of fluorescent pink accessories filling the room. It was beginning to give him a headache.

Brian sat down on the bed, next to Arin, only because Arin insisted and he was still afraid that he might go and get Danny.

“So, what’s wrong?” Arin questioned again, but still got no reply. It seemed so strange that Brian would act this way. He thought back to yesterday, nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, accept…

“Is this… Did you hear Danny and I last night?” Arin felt terrible. He should have thought about it more before making a move. Maybe asked Brian instead of just going for it.

Brian still hadn’t signed anything, or really moved, but Arin knew that he was right.

“Brian, I am so sorry. I thought… I gave you so many opportunities to tell Danny how you felt, but you never took them so I thought that I was wrong in thinking you liked him. Brian, please, forgive me.”

Brian still didn’t say anything, he just glared at Arin, knowing that what he was saying was true, but wishing that it wasn’t. He wanted Arin to just be an asshole. He wanted to be able to kill Arin with no remorse.

“Brian, please. I really care about you. I don’t want to lose you as a friend. If it makes you feel any better Danny and I aren’t going to become anything serious. I… I can tell we aren’t.”

Arin’s voice went from sounding desperate to upset. Brian could see that he was also crying know.

“At… at least you weren’t just an experiment to see if he liked something.”

Arin apologised for crying, but Brian signed that it was okay. He wasn’t one for physical contact, or comforting others but he hugged Arin, feeling awkward, but at the same time, he knew Arin needed a friend right now, just like he did. Preferably a friend that he didn’t have a crush on.

“Danny really doesn’t seem to be one to settle down, but if he does, I hope it’s with you. If not, then I hope you find someone who can make you happy.”

The stayed like that for a while. Brian wondered if he would ever get over Danny. He wondered if maybe Arin was the right guy, but they were both in vulnerable states, and Brian knew he wasn’t in love with Arin.

The sound of Danny calling out for Arin and then Brian broke them from the comfortable silence. Both men had stopped crying, but it was obvious that they had been. Arin dug around in one of the draws in his dresser, finding some make-up. He sorted himself out, and then turned to Brian, offering him the make-up, but he just looked confused.

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Arin asked. He was a little surprised that to find Brian hadn’t worn make-up before, since he had recorded many music videos at this point and Arin knew Danny had worn make-up before, then again Brian was almost always covered.

Brian nodded.

“Okay, would you be okay with taking your mask off? I don’t want to get any concealer it.”

Again, Brian nodded, slowly. It wasn’t as if Arin hadn’t seen Brian with his mask off, but it was less common. Brian removed his mask, and let Arin put the make-up on him. It wasn’t exactly his shade, but it looked better and subtler than the red that rimmed his eyes.

“Okay, do you want to go out first or should I?”

Brian signed that Arin should go out first, Arin didn’t understand most of it, just the words ‘you’ and ‘first’ which luckily was enough, but he still checked, and then left when Brian confirmed that he was saying that Arin should talk with Danny first.

Brian waited a good ten minutes before leaving, in case Danny and Arin needed to talk about anything. When he finally entered the kitchen, the pair were eating, and there was a plate of food waiting for Brian, who was still not wearing his mask. He felt incredibly vulnerable, but luckily the only topic of conversation that came up was music, and what songs they thought should have animated music videos. Arin said that his friend Ross would really like to animate a video for them, and Brian and Danny, who had met Ross a few times, did feel bad that they had refused him in the past, not only that but they had then decided to have one of his best friends do the animation for the video instead. Ross was a nice guy, he messed with the pair a lot when he was one set with them, but knew when to pull back. Danny spaced out for a moment, thinking that Ross was kind of cute. Brian knew what Danny looked like when he was thinking of someone he found attractive, and wanted to refuse the offer to work with Ross, but he knew that would be wrong. They both agreed, Arin made a call, telling Ross that he’d give him more details once the album was finished, and then they went back to recording.

It took another couple of weeks before they were done with the album. Brian and Danny needed to get back to Earth to promote their own album, and also had videos to record, so the three didn’t have time to mess around. It was difficult to get everything done in time due to the tension that was rising, Brian and Arin were both hurt by Danny, yet he never seemed to notice, and to make things worse he still flirted with Arin, and still wanted to have sex with him, wanted to try other things he had been wondering. As much as Arin wanted to he couldn’t do it, not to Brian or himself. He told Danny that he wasn’t ready, that even though he had known that he was into guys for a while he hadn’t done anything before that night, and he needed time. It wasn’t completely untrue. Brian thanked Arin later. The two had become close. Brian thought back to that morning with Arin, and wondered, but he knew they didn’t have romantic feelings for each other. At least he had someone who understood his feelings and he could go to Arin for advice.

“I’ll probably be back on Earth soon to sort things over with Ross, so I’ll see you guys around. Bye!” Arin held his breath as Danny hugged him goodbye, giving him a quick kiss and whispering a seductive goodbye. It made his cheeks turn pink, and he could barely bring himself to look at Brian, knowing the ninja would be upset, Brian seemed to handle it well. Brian also hugged Arin goodbye, and Arin whispered that everything was going to be okay and that he hoped for the best.

“If anything happened, you have my number.”

Brian signed a thank you before leaving and getting into the spaceship with Danny, driving off as fast as he could, not wanting to spend much time cramped up in a small space with Danny. Normally he wouldn’t mind, and would drive slower than he needed to but right now he wanted to be alone to think.

Unfortunately, Brian didn’t really have the time to be alone, or to think. With having to work on music with Danny as well as organising things with Arin for the Starbomb album he was just always busy, especially since he also had to fit in training since he still felt that an attack could happen at any moment, even if things had been quiet for years.

When it came time to film another video Brian found himself thinking more than usual about Danny’s idea. He wanted a street with murals of the pair, and wanted to be well known in this place he had created, Attitude City. Of course, there were a lot of comedy elements but Danny seemed to be most focused on the aspect of being well known and possibly admired. Brian wondered if there was some deeper reason for Danny’s need for attention. He wanted to know, Danny had done so much for him, but then if Danny didn’t want to talk about it Brian wouldn’t force him.

The video shoot was fun, the artists had captured Danny’s idea’s perfectly, and Arin was on set with his friend Barry. It was when the video ended that something a little strange happened. Brian had suspected that Danny would leave with the lead actress of the video, but he didn’t. Instead he left with one of the male actors who played a ‘tough’ guy. Arin watched along with Brian as Danny left with his arm around the man. Brian went to go along, like he always did, but Arin stopped him, and although Brian was a little angry at the time, he was thankful that Arin had broken his habit of going along with Danny when he knew Danny was going to be having sex. Of course, he always got worried that Danny might not return, but he always did. Brian wondered if that meant anything, but quickly pushed that thought away. He couldn’t keep hurting himself like this.

“You know, you could just tell him how you feel,” Arin commented once during a meeting while Danny went to the bathroom. Brian just stared blankly at Arin. There was no way in hell that Brian was going to tell Danny. It could ruin everything. It probably would.

“You’re never going to be able to get over him if you don’t do anything Brian. Just think about it okay?”

Brian did think about it, and Arin was right. He had to take action, he needed something to happen because nothing had been happening for way too long at this point.

The next video was when Brian decided to take action. Brian decided to sneak something into the scrip the director had written for them, so Danny had to physically touch him, just on the shoulder, singing about the girl to Brian. Brian then gave Danny a look he had never given him before, this look of longing and love, but it didn’t seem that Danny noticed. He went to go further, only to chicken out, Danny was already moving out of the way anyway and Brian wondered if Danny knew what Brian had been planning. He couldn’t have but that didn’t stop Brian from constantly thinking about it, and he really hated how emotional he had gotten. Brian could barely hold the tears back but he managed. He wondered if he could train himself to keep his emotions at bay. That was something he was meant to learn at the ninja camp but he never made it that far.

Brian quickly cut off his thoughts there. He didn’t need to think about those times, it would only make things worse. Instead he concentrated on the music video. He knew at the end Danny was going to end up going home with the girl, and possibly one of the men playing a God, Brian was pretty sure his name was Mark, or something similar. He couldn’t deny that the man was handsome.

When the shoot wrapped up for the day Danny was talking to people, mainly the leading woman and Mark, most likely about a threesome, when the doors burst open and two men ran in.

The main bulk of the cast ran out, leaving Danny, Brian and Arin who looked amazed yet terrified. One of the men stood in front of them looked almost identical to him. His beard was a little fuller and he was slightly taller, but other than that, identical. He was even wearing a light pink outfit. Brian wondered if his robe was actually a dressing gown.

The two men were speaking to each other in Japanese. Between them Arin and Brian could work out what they were saying to each other, they were planning an attack, which Brian quickly blocked, and then signed for Arin to run to safety, he also told Danny to go, but he had already gotten himself captured by the samurai Brian swore he had just knocked down. It was obvious these men were strong. Brian put up as much of a fight as he could but due to the stress he had been going through he wasn’t as strong as he should have been, and they were both captured, knocked out and taken to an old abandoned building.

When Brian regained consciousness, Danny was already awake, yelling, demanding to know who the two men were.

“Ah, Ninja Brian, now you’re awake let us introduce ourselves,” the man who looked like Arin grinned. He introduced himself and his partner but their names were Japanese and neither Brian or Danny had any hope pronouncing them let alone remembering them. Instead in their minds they just called them Arin and Barry, because the other man, the one who was more obviously a Samurai, looked a bit like Arin’s friend Barry, or the Barricorn as he was often known as, although a lot less kind.

“We are the Samurai Abstinence Patrol. We’ve travelled from the past because other time travellers came to us to inform us of your horrendous behaviour. Well mainly Danny’s but your responsible Brian, you never stopped him.” The man explained.

“What do you want with us then!” Danny demanded. He sounded angry, but Brian could hear the fear in his voice. Brian wished he could do something, wished he had been stronger. He wasn’t going to let Danny get hurt.

“We just want you to sign some paperwork, saying that you won’t have sex again until you’re married, or at least if you do it will be with someone you plan to be in an actually relationship with.”

Danny was about to protest, but the man who looked like Barry gripped his katana and Danny thought better of it.

“What do you say Ninja Brian, oh wait you can’t talk, but I’m sure it’s in your best interest that Danny remains safe.”

The man who looked like Arin gave Brian a look, as if he knew what was going on, as if he knew Brian’s feelings. Panic flowed through Brian’s body. Danny was not finding out about his feelings like this. In his fear, Brian slammed his fist down on the chair he was tied to, breaking it and therefore freeing himself. The two men tried to stop him from freeing Danny but Brian was too quick. Brian then stole the man who look like Barry’s katana right from his hands, and threatened to kill him, thus making the two men surrender, letting Danny and Brian go free.

However, this was not the last there would see of the two men, well it wasn’t the last Brian would see of Barry, or whatever his real name was.

Actual Arin did some research and found that these people were actually his and actually Barry’s ancestors, and their names actually translated to older versions of the names Arin and Barry.

“I think we should write a song about the experience!” Danny smiled. When he said that Brian knew Danny actually meant that they should write a song about what happened, but tweak the story a bit to make them seem greater than they were during the situation. Brian didn’t mind though, they made a kick ass song, and the music video was going to be animated. In the meantime, the pair still had work to do, and since all the animation for the Starbomb album had been sorted as well as another animation for a song Danny had written about his massive erection, they could focus on their album and other music videos like the one for the song about Danny being all sensitive and crying when having sex.

Danny was really excited for the next video, well he was always excited but for this video they would be working with this other band they had become friends with, called Steel Panther. Brian liked them, they made good music and also didn’t flirt with Danny which was a plus, they also seemed to be a little afraid of him but still just got on with what they had to do, ignoring the fact that they could be killed by a ninja at any moment. At least they still spoke to Brian like he was a normal person, even if they were scared.

The song was about Danny having sex with lots of different girls from all around the world and even referenced the time that he was so horny he just wanted to have sex with a cute alien he saw and forgot to put his space helmet on, not that it would have really mattered since he wouldn’t have died but it would have still been painful, so he was glad Brian pulled him back and shoved the helmet on him.

Brian knew Danny was going to be going home with a bunch of the girls there, all of them seemed to be wishing he would pick them, pushing their bodies in front of him, trying to get his attention. He was used to girls acting like that, but at least Arin was helping direct as well as acting on set and told the girls to remain professional or they would be replaced. Then Brian had to deal with watching Danny prance around right in front of him in an untied kimono and underwear that had the American flag on them. Unlike the girls on set Brian could contain himself. Arin even decided that those shots would be done the next day because the girls were getting restless and annoying, also they weren’t needed anymore. Danny went home with some of them and Arin made sure Brian stayed with him.

The next day Brian and Danny were on set early to shoot some scenes that involved Brian having his mask off, Arin was recording them so no one else knew what Brian looked like. It was fun and the three got the recording done quickly and then just caught up a bit since it had been a few months since they’d really hung out with Arin.

The end product of the video was awesome, although having to hear about how Danny had sex with all the girls in the video within a week took some of the enjoyment out of seeing the final product for Brian. As did the fact that after the day they spend together filming Arin was constantly texting Brian telling him to do something about his feelings for Danny. Brian stated that he tried, but Arin really wasn’t convinced. Brian just started ignoring him, not wanting to deal with it. He was tired and just wanted to train then go to sleep.

At least the next video was going to be a lot sillier and Brian could just focus on how weird the video was going to be when they got everything arranged.

Well he thought he would only be thinking about the upcoming video shoot but then he got an unexpected visitor.

Danny was out with some guy, Brian had done a lot of researching and knew that Danny would be safe, so Brian wasn’t that worried. He had planned to just train and maybe message Arin if he started thinking too much about Danny. Instead while he was training Brian was suddenly met with a samurai in front of his face. Samurai Barry, or whatever, Brian didn’t really care. He was going to kick his ass if he started anything, but Brian had a feeling that he wasn’t going to. In fact, he was looking at Brian the same way Danny looked at so many people, that weren’t Brian. No one had ever looked at Brian like that, and Brian wasn’t sure how much he liked it, because he knew it was only lust but it felt good.

“So, you wrote a song about us,” the samurai smirked, removing his helmet. Brian could see that Barry was certainly a descendant of this man, however the samurai did have some differences such as longer hair, tied into a tight bun. He looked a lot kinder now as he wasn’t scowling, but Brian still kept his guards up.

“Calm down Brian. I’m not mad, at least the song was… decent… not my kind of music but, decent. You’re a talented, yet Danny doesn’t treat you well, like you deserve to be.” His tone was so seductive, almost as nice as Danny’s, but Brian still wasn’t going to break; although he had to admit he was a little weak in the knees.

“I’ve been watching you Brian. You’ve been treated horribly. I know that feeling, or at least I can sympathise, people aren’t so kind towards homosexuality, but things are a lot better here, I’m sure you know that already.”

Brian tried to remain strong, giving a death stare at the samurai but looked away in embarrassment and a little shame that for around ten years he had been pining over a man he could never actually be with.

“Oh, you haven’t, what a shame, but like I said Brian, I’ve been watching you, and it’s been so long since I’ve been with someone. I’m guessing you’re smart enough to know where I’m going with this Brian.”

‘I thought you didn’t agree with sex before marriage,’ Brian signed, not entirely sure the samurai would understand him. Honestly, he was considering it, even though he knew it wasn’t a good idea. Maybe it would help him stop thinking about Danny so much.

“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean I’m a virgin. My accomplice is… he’s a good student, I wish I could be like him, but I can’t change the past, well I could but it’s a messy business, and the young man you’re friends with wouldn’t exist. I was young when it happened, couldn’t help myself, I still can’t and I’ve tried to Brian, I’ve turned my life around in many ways, I’m a better person. I hope you don’t think even less of me for wanting to do this. Just know that I’m not going to do anything if you don’t want to. So, Brian the ball is in your court. I believe that’s the phrase at least.”

Brian knew it was stupid. This man was an enemy, but Brian had never been wanted like this, no one had ever looked at him like the samurai was looking at him right now. It wouldn’t be love, Brian knew that, but it was close enough for now and he agreed.

“Good choice. I know you and Daniel were joking when you sent notes to the animator to say that I was kinky in my profile, but after looking up the word, it’s less of a joke than you thought. Don’t worry though, I know this is your first time, I’ll be gentle.”

The samurai was true to his word. Brian led him to his bedroom, and the two quickly stripped from their clothes, excluding Brian’s mask. Brian was a little self-conscious due to his scars, but the samurai was just as covered as he was, although probably due to battles and not the reason Brian was. Brian hadn’t seen many men naked before, of course he had seen both Danny and Arin naked, as well and some guys who didn’t deem it appropriate to wonder around the apartment with clothes on after having sex with Danny, and guys in porn, although Brian rarely watched porn. The samurai wasn’t disappointing either. His cock was thick, not as long as Danny’s or Arin’s but it wasn’t short. Brian hoped that he wasn’t a disappointment for the samurai. He wasn’t small, he just wasn’t much more than average, but Barry didn’t seem to mind.

As Brian laid back on his bed he felt vulnerable, but as the samurai – who Brian really didn’t want to call Barry in his head because he would never be able to look at the Barry of his time without thinking of this – began running his hands up Brian’s thighs, he calmed.

The samurai had come prepared and quickly teared open a packet of lube, coating his fingers. Brian was glad that he had showered today, sure he was a little sweaty from training but other than that he would be clean.

“This will probably hurt, if you want to stop just tap on my arm okay.” Brian nodded, trying not to let the nerves get to him as he felt a cold, wet finger press up against him. It did hurt at first, and Brian was barely hard, but after a few minutes he was used to it and was getting an erection, and bucked against the samurai’s finger, informing him that he wanted more, and the samurai was willing to comply to Brian’s demands. The samurai made sure to be generous with making sure Brian was prepped enough. When he was sure Brian was ready he began applied lube to his dick, which was already leaking pre-cum. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with someone.

Brian’s mouth fell open as the tip of the samurai’s cock pressed against his hole. The samurai stopped after he was a few inches inside of Brian, letting the man adjust. When he was ready the samurai continued until his cock was all the way inside Brian, and then stopped again to let Brian adjust.

Brian felt some pain, not just due to this being the first time, but from the ‘training’ he had gotten from the camp. There was some emotional pain as well as he remembered the horrid things they had said to him, but those words were quickly lost as Barry began kissing Brian’s collar bone, sucking on the skin.

It didn’t hurt as much as Brian expected it to, and he felt closer to cumming a lot quicker than he usually did when masturbating, not that he did that often.

The samurai could tell that Brian was close, and he himself was also close. He began mumbling sweet nothings, and although Brian knew they didn’t mean anything he didn’t care and took every word in as they led him to his orgasm. The samurai gasped in pleasure as Brian tightened around him. It didn’t take him long to cum after that, the sight of Brian writhing in pleasure was too much and he came inside Brian. He knew he should have asked first but luckily Brian seemed to like it, a lot. Barry could see things getting interesting.

From that night onwards the two continued spending time together in the bedroom. Danny was aware of what was happening, and although he wasn’t pleased with it, he was glad Brian had found someone, even if that someone threatened him into not telling anyone that he was having sex. He agreed to that demand as long as the samurai didn’t hurt Brian.

The samurai was a good, well boyfriend wasn’t the right word, but it wasn’t entirely friends with benefits. He was a good person to be Brian’s first relationship of some sorts. It wasn’t the most romantic relationship but the samurai did go to shoots with Brian, be it for the video they did about some song about cookies, which the samurai liked a lot more that a lot of their other songs since it wasn’t about sex, or when they needed to do pictures for their album cover. They did end up fucking in a supply closet on more than one occasion, and Brian couldn’t help but hope that Danny could hear them, and maybe feel jealous. Despite that, he was also thinking of the samurai and did have some feelings for him, they just didn’t overpower his love for Danny.

After a few months, they called the relationship off. They both knew it wasn’t going to work out, and it was mainly lust. Brian was constantly thinking about Danny when they were together, and sometimes imagined that the samurai was Danny. The samurai was doing a similar thing, except it wasn’t Danny he was thinking about, but his partner in the Samurai Abstinence Patrol. Brian informed Danny that he and the samurai had ended on good terms, and they weren’t going to be bothered by him or his partner again as they had a truce now. It took Brian a bit of time to get accustom to not having someone to make him feel loved, even if that love wasn’t truly there, but he got over it.

A couple weeks later Danny was so stressed he was practically pulling his hair out. Their third album was almost done, but he felt it was too short, and he wanted to write something slightly different that their usual material, but every time he put pen to paper the words never formed. He was creatively blocked. Brian tried his best to help, trying to come up with melodies but honestly, he was just as drained. They’d been working so hard they’d worn themselves out. Danny tried to remember any adventures they had been on that hadn’t been written about but none came. He knew what they had to do.

“Brian, I think it’s time we take a break and go on an adventure, and I’ve got just the place! To the time machine.”

Brian knew that whatever Danny had thought of was going to be a bad idea, or at the very least dangerous, but he still went along. If he stared at his keyboard any longer he was going to end up stabbing it in frustration.

Danny frantically typed in co-ordinates into the time machines computer, he looked so excited and Brian couldn’t help but stare at this adorable man. He wondered how he was ever one of the toughest ninja’s in the world, especially when he had forgotten that he could have easily just used the voice recognition and told the computer where to take them.

He refused to tell Brian where they were going, stating that it was a surprise, but Brian pointed out that he could see the computer and knew where they were going, he was mainly just wondering why?

“6969, it’s going to be heavenly Brian. Everyone’s going to be fucking, and it’s going to be magical. I bet they have better sex toys too!” Danny could picture it in his head. For some reason, there were unicorns and lots of bright colours, but mainly sex. Massive orgies in the streets.

Danny was so giddy stepping out of the time machine but his face quickly fell. Brian was shocked at what he saw as well. The place they had landed in was mainly grey and incredibly dull. There were also signs stating that sex was outlawed. Everyone kept their distance from each other, keeping their eyes on the floor, they all seemed to be shaking slightly in fear. It was terrifying, and Brian knew what they were going through, not completely but he understood being afraid due to being told something is forbidden and wrong. Brian wanted to help these people, and he could see Danny wanted to as well.

First, they went to the people responsible for this, they had apparently taken control of the world, or at least the state of sexual activities all over the world. Danny pleaded that they remove the ban on sex, Brian tried to explain what happened to him years, and years and to them even more years and years ago, but they didn’t listen. In fact, they set their guards on the pair, but Brian took them down with ease and the two made their escape.

“Brian, we need to help this poor world! The people are suffering, without sex what is life!”

Brian rolled his eyes but let Danny continue rambling and only really paid attention when he suddenly became silence. If Brian had learnt anything he should always pay attention to Danny when he’s quiet.

“Brian I know how to save these people!” He ran back onto the time machine, and started searching through the data logs on the computer, looking at all the people it had managed to scan already, until he found the perfect person.

“Brian, I am going to have sex with this beautiful lady. When people see use together they will be inspired to break free from the rules enforced upon them and the world will be saved!”

The ninja couldn’t help but notice that Danny somewhat sounded like an evil genius when he said that, but knew that both those words were far from the truth when talking about Danny. Still, it wasn’t the worst idea he’d come up with, but Brian didn’t like it. He knew that the reason he had been creatively drained lately was his crush on Danny. After dating the samurai Brian’s feelings for Danny seemed to grow and he longed for him more and more each day. Seeing him have sex with someone else again, be romantic with someone else again was just too much at this point, but Danny was already out the door and Brian knew he would have to go with him in case any more guards showed up.

The girl was a little hesitant, she wanted to have sex, she longed to know what it felt like, but she had been indoctrinated to think it was wrong. Danny assured her that it would all be okay, that she wasn’t doing anything wrong. He sweet talked her like he did with everyone and she soon felt comfortable around him and trusted that he was telling the truth. Brian tried to ignore what was happening, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like for Danny to sweet talk him, maybe call him cute nicknames and hold him close. He could hear the two having sex behind him and within seconds there was a crowd surrounding them, and not even a minute after that it seemed that orgies had broken out across the globe. Now this year was how Danny imaged it. Well apart from having to run away from guards.

A few minutes after Danny had finished having sex with the girl, and she moved on to someone else, the guards showed up. At first, they tried to stop the crowd from having sex but the people just tried to undress them, and some guards actually gave in. The others went after Danny and Brian instead but were quickly murdered by Brian. They figured their mission was over and headed back to the time machine but got cut off by the four people who were in charge of sexual activities.

“You’re going to pay Danny Sexbang!” One of the men yelled, pulling out what looked to be a katana, but it glowed. The other three took on Ninja Brian. There were tough but he eventually killed them with minimal damage done to him. Danny wasn’t so lucky, he was covered in blood, still refusing to fight but he still knew how to defend himself. Some of Danny’s wounds were already healing so at least this man didn’t have a blackest belt or whatever the equivalent was now, but he was clearly powerful. Brian still felt a lot of rage that this person was hurting Danny, and that rage caused Brian to kill him in less than a second after he made it to the man. The people around them were too busy to even care that people had been murdered around them, but Brian thought it was best to dispose of the bodies. After that was taken care of the pair returned to the ship. Danny was a little upset that they couldn’t stay. This year still wasn’t how he imaged, it was less colourful, but there was sex everywhere.

Throughout the ride home Danny kept talking about how inspired he felt, and how happy he was that he could help so many people. He also spoke a lot about sex, to the point where he got a boner which was really obvious in his spandex suit. Danny in his happiness and contentment rest his head on Brian’s shoulder and let of a sigh that sounded quite sexual. Brian noticed a slight damp patch on the crotch of Danny’s outfit and the smell of sex was getting to him. A wave of courage came over him and he began rubbing at Danny’s crotch. The man let out a string of soft moans before his eyes snapped open.

“Brian, stop! What are you doing?” Danny cried in shock, trying to get rid of his boner but he couldn’t, he just got harder even though Brian was no longer touching him.

Brian had removed his hand from Danny’s crotch so fast it was like it had suddenly caught on fire. They were almost home and he set the time machines to hyper speed and raced to the door, leaving seconds later when they were home. He couldn’t believe he just did that, but he thought Danny liked it. He was moaning, and slightly humping Brian’s hand, but then he realised it was Brian.

Brian’s chest suddenly felt really tight and tears where stinging his eyes. He ran to his room before Danny even had the chance to leave the time machine. There was no way he and Danny could just move past this. Danny was going to hate him. There was nothing Brian could to that would fix this. He had to leave.

When Danny composed himself enough to get out of the time machine he realised how much of a dick he had been. He hoped that he didn’t sound angry when he told Brian to stop, he didn’t truly want Brian to stop, but it was for the best. Danny didn’t want to ruin their friendship. After pacing in his room for a while, Danny decided that he needed to come clean to Brian and explain everything.

He didn’t expect Brian’s bedroom door to be open, but when he knocked he found that the door had been left open, not only that but the room was empty of any human presence. Danny noticed a white piece of paper that stuck out like a sore thumb against the jet-black bedsheets. He felt wrong going into Brian’s room without permission, he was always respectful of that since at camp Brian had little privacy and his pathetic excuse for a room was always broken into so people could beat him. Still, Danny knew Brian wasn’t one to have papers lying around, so he must have left it for him to read.

As he picked it up Danny’s stomach clenched and he was nervous.

“Danny. I’m sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. I guess I read the signs wrong. I’ve been, well I’ve been in love with you for a long time. At first I thought it was just admiration since you saved me and helped me become strong, but then as time went on I realised I was in love with you. I tried to fall out of love with you, I dated the samurai, but honestly, I knew it wouldn’t last. He made me feel loved but I kept thinking of you. I couldn’t even remember his name, or at least could never pronounce and I don’t think I even bothered trying. I think the best way to get over you is for me to leave. Honestly, I think it would be best if we never met. I’m just going to hold you back anyway, I think I always have been really. Again, I’m sorry Danny and I hope you live a happy life.”

Tears were streaming down Danny’s face as he read the letter. He wished he had spoken to Brian instead of practically yelling at him or gone to him straight after instead of going to his room to think about it and calm himself down when it was Brian who was really in distress. He needed to find Brian, but what if it was too late. Where would he be? He said that it would be better if they never met.

“The time machine!” Danny screamed, running down to the basement of the apartment complex to find that the time machine was gone. Brian really was going to change the past. Danny was going to lose the best thing that had ever happened to him. The one who had told him that his lyrics where good, and thus encouraged him to pursue a career in music. Brian had saved his life, not just when he was almost killed by a girl he once loved, without Brian, Danny would still be a ninja, hating himself for what he had become. He would still be killing innocent people. Danny couldn’t lose Brian, he had to fix this. The only question was how?

“Arin!” Danny muttered to himself, in voice filled with hope. He quickly dialled his friend’s number and impatiently waited for him to pick up the phone. Before Arin could even finish his greeting Danny was speaking at a mile a minute.

“Arin I need to borrow your time machine. Brian, I… I hurt him, I’m a fucking idiot and I didn’t know that he… I never told him I… He’s gone Arin. He’s going to change the past so I never met him! Please Arin, I can’t lose him… I… I love him.”

It took a second for Arin to process everything, but as soon as he did he replied that Danny needed to get his ass up to the space mansion as fast as possible.

“My time machine is more up to date than yours so it should be faster. Hopefully, just get here!” Arin hung up and rushed to the time machine, making sure everything was set up, he just needed the date Brian would go back to, which would probably be the day the pair met.

“Danny, you’re a fucking idiot,” Arin whispered to himself, trying to keep his tears at bay.

“I know,” Danny replied as he entered the room. Luckily there wasn’t much space traffic so he could travel the whole journey at hyper speed. He quickly tapped in the date he and Brian met and the time. Danny still remembered the numbers after all these years.

The pair set off at the highest speed possible. It made them both feel sick but they didn’t care. Even though Danny knew they were travelling a bit faster than his own time machine could, but he didn’t know how ahead Brian was. What if they didn’t make it in time.

“We’ll make it,” Arin said, as if he knew what Danny was thinking, or maybe he was just trying to comfort himself. He was typing in lines of code into the computer, working quickly, and growing frustrated. Danny didn’t know what Arin was doing but it didn’t look successful. At least his time machine could be put on auto pilot because Danny didn’t think he could drive in the state he was in.

Arin wrote out some more lines of random letters and numbers and soon a little red dot behind a green dot appeared on a screen in front of Danny.

“Arin, what does this mean?”

“I hacked into your time machines computer and installed a GPS. The green dot is us, the red one is Brian. In front of me I have the exact co-ordinates so we can land right next to where Brian will land. We’ll only have a minute and thirty-two seconds before he arrives so you better know what you’re going to say to him to convince him not to still try and change the past. You should also be willing to force him to come with us since he might not see reason.”  
“What if I hurt him?” Danny couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Brian any more than he already had.

“You may have to. If we have to restrain him these seats came with restraints. Just remember that whatever we do with him, it’s better than what he’s going to do to himself.”

Before Danny could even say anything the time machine quickly slowed and began landing and Arin was practically pushing Danny out of the time machine.

Being at the camp again made Danny feel even worse. The air felt really heavy, and there was an oppressive atmosphere. Arin could feel it as well but neither of them had much time to think on it as a time machine landed next to them. Brian hadn’t noticed them, he was crying too hard to really see at this point, it was a miracle that he had even gotten to this place. As soon as he descended from the time machine he was grabbed by someone and dragged away. He tried to fight but it was no use. Brian felt almost as weak as he did when he was at the camp. Brian tried to slash the person with the knife he was holding but it slipped out of his grasp. Danny felt a pang in his chest as he realised that Brian wasn’t just going to make sure he had Brian never ended up staying with each other, he was going to kill his past self and therefore he’s present self wouldn’t exist.

He and Arin dragged Brian onto their time machine, Arin said he would go back to get the other time machine since it didn’t have an auto-pilot. They forced Brian to sit down and restrained him. He was thrashing around so much they were both afraid that Brian was going to hurt himself. Luckily Arin had some medication that calmed him down and put him to sleep.

“What do you even do when you’re not making music or animating?” Danny questioned wondering why Arin had such a high-tech time machine and ways of getting someone to go to sleep.

“There were some really bad alien gangs a while ago. They were wanted alive and putting them to sleep was a lot easier. It was dangerous and I wanted to focus on music more so I gave it up, created a new identity for myself.”

Danny was surprised. He wondered why he didn’t know. Danny guessed he never asked. How much did he actually know about Arin? He thought he knew a fair bit, most of that happened after they had sex. Danny wondered about all the other people he had sex with, and how complex their lives were. He felt terrible knowing that he didn’t care about those people. He cared about Arin, but not in that way. The only person he felt like that about was Brian.

Arin dropped Danny and Brian off at their apartment, and helped Danny carry Brian up the stairs.

“He’ll wake up in five to ten minutes, I used a small dose. Please, just… You said you love him, and you better be telling the truth and it’s not just because you were scared of losing him. If you’re lying you’re just going to lose him again.” Arin’s voice was shaky but stern.

“I’m not lying. I think I’ve loved him for a long time, I just…”

“It’s not for me to hear, not first.” Arin’s tone was a lot warmer now. He hugged Danny before going back to sort out the fact that there was still a time machine in the past.

While waiting for Brian to wake up Danny thought about what he was going to say. He wondered if Brian would even forgive him. Would Brian try and leave him again? Danny wouldn’t blame him. He wished he had noticed that Brian had feelings for him. He wished he hadn’t been so scared to tell Brian his feelings. He wished he had been more considerate. He wished he hadn’t broken his promise to never let Brian get hurt. Danny never expected that he would be the one to hurt Brian.

Brian began stirring, slowly regaining consciousness. He looked so cute and peaceful. Danny wanted to wake up next to him every day so he could see that, although Brian did wake up a lot earlier to him, but Danny could always wake up for a few seconds, see Brian wake up and then go back to sleep. Danny shook his head, knowing he should wait until he and Brian had sorted things out and knew where they were in terms of a relationship. Hopefully it was salvageable.

When he finally woke up and regained his bearing Brian began to freak out, trying his best not to look at Danny after he realised that he was back in their apartment with the man he was afraid would hate him, especially now that he had done this.

“Brian, Brian, clam down. Please, calm down. You’re safe, I promise.” He wrapped his arms around Brian, and luckily Brian didn’t try and attack Danny or freak out more. Danny began rubbing Brian’s back and making gentle shhing noises, which didn’t make the most sense since Brian was always silent but it was still comforting and Brian found himself calming down after a few minutes of being held by Danny, even if he was still extremely nervous and ashamed of himself.

When Brian had fully calmed down Danny slowly unwrapped his arms from Brian’s body, but stayed close to him. He dried Brian’s tears, and again reassured him that everything was okay.

“Bri, Brian I am so sorry for the way I’ve acted, not just today but for a while, pretty much since we decided to start a band, maybe before that. I know I don’t deserve it, but I’d like to explain myself.”

Brian didn’t know what to think. In his mind set he could only see the wrong he had done, but he still allowed Danny to continue. Hearing his voice was calming Brian’s nerves, it always had done, especially when he was singing. It reminded him of their first year together since Danny was the only person he trusted, the only person who made him feel safe. Even after all these years, after everything that had happened he still made Brian feel safe.

“I… I shouldn’t have reacted the way that I did when you started… uh… y’know,” Danny blushed, making little motions. He’d never gotten nervous when talking about sex before, but it was Brian and Brian was special.

“Anyway, I shouldn’t have yelled at you or made you feel bad about it, because you weren’t doing anything worse and I was enjoying myself. Not… not just because I was horny or because I like sex but because it was you. I…Brian I… I love you, I love you so much, not just as a friend I really fucking love you in every single way possible. I’ve had these feelings for you for a long time but I didn’t want to act on it because I was afraid you’d agree to being with me because I got you out of the camp. It was wrong to assume that, and I should have just told you how I felt, how I still feel. I know it might not seem like I love you, I’ve done a shitty job showing it having sex with so many different people but the first time, that girl made me feel so loved and the attention, it was different. Like when we first met I had to teach you how to be a ninja, and I knew you cared about me but I had to think about who I was when I was around you. I kept thinking about the fact that I was meant to kill you. I had nightmares sometimes that I actually did it. When I was with girls I didn’t have to think about that. Saying all of this makes me realise how stupid and immature I’ve been and at some point I should have stopped because I knew it was wrong. I’ve probably hurt so many people because of the way I’ve lived, and I’m so sorry for that. I… I’m sorry…” Danny couldn’t continue anymore and was reduced to tears because everything he had done finally sunk it so much deeper that it original had.

Brian put his hand on Danny’s knee, trying his best to comfort him even if comforting wasn’t his strong suit. He felt equally bad about this whole situation.

“It’s my fault too. I should have told you how I felt but was afraid you’d be uncomfortable and leave me. I thought that I’d lose you to other people and started scaring them off. I shouldn’t have left you after what happened today. You hated who you were back then and changing the past like that, you could have been stuck in a position you hated for the rest of your life just because I couldn’t get over a crush. I’m the one who should be sorry, I was being selfish.” Brian had started crying again as he finished signing his apologies and Danny cuddled into him, lying down and bringing Brian with him.

“I think we need to work on our communications skills,” Danny whispered, slowly removing Brian’s mask. Brian nodded in agreement once the mask was off.

“I’ll go first. I love you Brian, so much, and it’s a little scary for me to admit this but I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Danny gave Brian a teary-eyed smile and got one in return. He realised how little he’d seen Brian smile, especially over the last few years and he made a promise to himself that he would make Brian smile as much as possible, and he wasn’t going to break that promise.

Brian sat up slightly, which made Danny nervous as he wondered if he had gone too far, but Brian just needed to be in a position where he could move his arms easier.

“I love you too Danny, so much,” Brian signed before snuggling back down and Danny gave Brain a quick kiss on the forehead.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, I won’t do it again, I’m…” Brian kissed Danny, politely shutting him up. He didn’t want to think about what happened anymore, he accepted it and now they needed to move on. They were starting a new chapter of their lives.

The kiss was slow and passionate, yet gentle and sweet. Neither of them wanted to break away from each other but eventually they needed air. It was the best kiss Danny had ever had because it didn’t hint towards anything else but love. They both knew they had a lot to work on, that this relationship wasn’t going to start off perfect, but they would be able to get to that point. They would help each other and work on improving themselves, not just for each other but for them.

The music that came out of being a couple was also, in their minds at least, the best music they had ever written. They wrote about the events when they went to 6969, Danny was extremely hesitant but Brian wanted to and it led to their longest and most technical music video that wasn’t only a massive hit but so much fun that it didn’t bring up the bad memories. They made so many new friends, that weren’t just Danny’s friends, but Brian’s too. In fact the band got bigger as they met with these intergalactic foursome that were making music to better the world. This was truly a new chapter in Danny and Brian’s life. A better one.


End file.
